Little Pixie
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISH! Kagome is a young pixie.No one likes her.Then she leaves for a certain reason you will only find out if you read the story and meets a half demon named Inuyasha.Then something happens to Kagome. But to find out, you have to read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Pixie**

**Chapter 1:**

It was springtime again. Best season for the fairies.

Kagome was a young pixie. She was so different from the rest of the pixies. She had jet-black hair, and black wings. Then she wore a black dress and looked like a dark fairy. All the other fairies were bright colors, like blue, pink, and yellow. So Kagome was never included in activities. She would always fly around in the forest alone, wondering around and exploring.

"Kagome!" A fairy called. The woman also had black hair, but her wings were white. "Kagome! It's time to come home!" The fairy called.

"Coming Mother!" Kagome called back. She flew back to a small hole in a tree and inside was her mother.

Kagome didn't have any family other than her mother, and no one else to talk to either.

It got dark really fast that day. Kagome would usually cry herself to sleep, wondering why she had to be different. But tonight, something happened.

Later that night...

CRASH!!

There were loud noises coming from outside. Kagome immediately woke up and looked out. It was a demon.

The demon was clawing at the tree where Kagome and her mother lived. Kagome's mother flew out of the tree to stop the demon.

Kagome was about to follow, but she was too scared. Then she heard a scream, and all was quiet again. Kagome flew out of the small hole in the tree to see what happened.

"Mother!" Kagome called.

No answer.

"Mother!" Kagome called again, then she saw something white on the ground.

It was a pair of white wings.

Kagome gasped in horror. Her mother was gone. What would she do now? No one else in the community of fairies would even look at her, and if they did they were talking about her.

Kagome flew away from her home, crying none stop rivers don her cheeks.

"What am I going to do now?" Kagome cried as she sat on a leaf.

Then she saw something. It was a bit far away, but she could make out some silver. "Mother?" Kagome asked as she flew towards the object. She flew closer and closer to it, curious to what is was.

She was now close enough to know that it wasn't her mother, but she still wanted to know what it was. Then someone grabbed her.

"What the?" A man asked. He opened his hand to see what he caught.

Kagome looked up at the man. He had golden eyes and silver hair. Then she noticed dog-ears on top of his head.

Kagome's curiosity struck again. She flew out of the man's hand and up to his ears.

"Are these real?" She asked as she touched them.

(AN- Just to let everyone know, Kagome is a pixie about the size of your hand. Just a reminder.)

The man grabbed Kagome in his hands again.

"What the heck are you?" The man asked.

"I am a pixie!" Kagome yelled. "And what are you?"

"I'm a demon!" The man said.

"Don't you mean half? You wouldn't have ears like those if you were a full demon." Kagome stated.

"Just who do you think you are?!" The man yelled. "You're the size of my hand and you're insulting ME!?"

"My name is Kagome!" Kagome yelled. "And you are you to yell at a pixie?!"

"My name's Inuyasha! And I happen to know that pixies are nothing but weakling!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are not!" Kagome yelled.

"Are too!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Shut-up!" Kagome yelled.

"Make me!" Inuyasha yelled. (AN- Bad idea. You never want to make a pixie angry.)

"Fine!" Kagome yelled as she pointed her finger at Inuyasha's mouth. Then Inuyasha's mouth disappeared. (AN- Think about the Matrix when Neo's mouth disappeared while he was being questioned by those dudes in those suits. And that's kinda what it looked like.)

Inuyasha tried to talk, but all you could hear were muffled voices coming from nothing.

"Are you sorry now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. He just wanted his mouth back!

"Will you stop insulting me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Will you be my friend?" Kagome asked with the cutest face she could make.

Inuyasha looked a her like she was crazy for a moment, then he thought about his choices. Have no mouth for the rest of your life and die of starvation, or say you'll be the crazy pixie's friend and get your mouth back, then squash her.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I don't believe." Kagome said. Then she looked at Inuyasha. He was practically begging for his mouth back. And he looked kinda cute to Kagome. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Do you promise? And promise that you won't try to squash me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Fine." Kagome said, then she pointed her finger back at Inuyasha's face and his mouth was back. "Happy?" Kagome asked.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Kagome, but missed and slammed into a tree.

Kagome almost fell to the ground laughing. "You're funny!" She laughed.

"Laugh while you can!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at her again, but Kagome quickly flew out of the way and Inuyasha hit nothing but dirt. "Damn pixie." Inuyasha mumbled. Then he got up to find Kagome pointing her finger at Inuyasha.

"Attack me again, and even take away your eyes." Kagome warned.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked off. Kagome flew to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere." Inuyasha replied.

"Don't you have a home?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"But why-"

"Do you ever shut-up?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized.

"Don't you have a fairy community somewhere around here?!" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, don't you pixies live with other pixies and fairies?!" Inuyasha continued to yell, then he noticed that Kagome was crying.

Inuyasha immediately got an embarrassed look on his face.

"Are you crying?" Inuyasha asked.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing dog-boy!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry." Inuyasha apologized. And for the first time since Kikyo died, he felt guilty; like he did something wrong.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Do you really mean it?" She said while trying to stop crying.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "No one's ever been so nice to me." Kagome said.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm some sort of softy." Inuyasha said, ruining the moment.

"Ah...ah...ah-choo!" Kagome sneezed and a large puff of smoke appeared.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha said as he looked at the puff of smoke.

Then the smoke cleared to reveal.

"WHAT THE?!?!?!?!"

AN- I love a good cliffie. Don't you??? Oh! Thought I'd let you know, Kagome is not from present time in this story. Everyone in the story is from the feudal era. Just thought I'd let you know. My evilmind has been working overtime all day, and I couldn't concentrate on my school work. So now I have a ton of ideas. But what to do next??? Hmmmmmmm...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"WHAT THE?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

The smoke had cleared, and there was Kagome. And she wasn't a little pixie anymore.

Kagome now looked almost human. She was the size of a grown human, but she still had her wings. (AN- For any of you with nasty minds, her clothes grew with her.)

Inuyasha didn't believe that it was Kagome. What he saw was a grown woman with wings.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She was curled in a ball on the ground.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"You sneezed, then there was smoke, and now you're my size." Inuyasha explained.

"Why am I not small though?" Kagome asked.

"Do I look like a pixie expert?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was asking myself!" Kagome yelled as she tried to stand up, but clumsily fell over.

Inuyasha caught her. "You OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a lot heavier than I used to be." Kagome replied. "Do you think you could carry me?"

"Are you crazy?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! But I'm having a hard time walking!" Kagome yelled back.

"Why can't you fly and follow me that way?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine!" Kagome said before trying to fly, but fell to the ground. "Damnitt!" Kagome cursed. "I can't even fly! Now will you please help me! There's a village not far from here!"

"Fine." Inuyasha sighed as he picked up the pixie to find that she wasn't heavy at all. "Happy?"

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha started walking towards the next village.

AN- OK. I know this chapter was short. Sorry. I'll make the next chapter longer. And if anyone could give me some suggestions, that would be great! I ran out of ideas. I need candy. ;;;walks over to secret stash;;; How did this Butterfinger get in here?! All-well. Mine now. Hehehehehehehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It didn't take Inuyasha very long to get to the next village.

Once they got there, though, what were they supposed to do? People would always run in fear once they saw Inuyasha's dog ears on his head. There was no place where he could leave Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked. "It's late, we have nowhere to stay, and I'm getting tired of carrying you around everywhere!"

"Stop complaining. There's got to be somewhere where we can stay for the night." Kagome replied. "We just have to look." She said, then she tried to get down from Inuyasha's back so she could walk, but she ended up falling back to the ground.

"And there's another problem. You can't walk." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah, but I'll just have to keep trying." Kagome said. "Just support me while I walk."

Inuyasha bent don't and let Kagome lean against him as she walked.

Then Kagome noticed a hut. It looked empty; like no one had been there for years.

"Go see if anyone's in that hut." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the hut and found that there wasn't a soul in there, but it reeked with the smell of mold and mildew.

"This place stinks." Inuyasha stated.

"Well it's better then sleeping outside." Kagome replied as she basically crawled over to where she would sleep that night.

"Just go to sleep and we can leave in the morning." Kagome said, then she fell asleep.

Inuyasha didn't sleep. He just sat there in Indian style and watched Kagome.

AN- OK. That was short, but give me a break. My evil brain is very tired and I'm in school and the bells going to ring soon, so...... Pleeze R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Kagome woke up the next morning to find herself in the hut still. Inuyasha had slept on the other side, away from Kagome. But Kagome still wondered why he stayed. He didn't seem to like Kagome very much.

Then Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Kagome said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. He looked around the hut. He was used to sleeping outside and not waking up inside a hut. Then he looked at Kagome. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Are you hungry?" Kagome asked. Then she covered her nose. "Ah-ah-ah-ah choo!" Kagome sneezed. And a cloud of black smoke surrounded her again.

Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome. "Kagome!" He said as he waved his arms to blow the smoke away.

But when the smoke cleared, it revealed a very small Kagome. She was back to normal.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up and flew up to Inuyasha's face. "I'm back to normal again!" Kagome cheered as she flew around the room. "But this has never happened to me before. I wonder what happened."

"Maybe every time you sneeze, you either shrink or grow?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Probably. I've never sneezed before, and once I did I shrunk. So that would be the only explanation." Kagome replied.

"OK then, I'm leaving." Inuyasha stated.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she flew out of the hut after Inuyasha.

"I have to visit some people." Inuyasha replied.

"I'll come with you." Kagome said as she sat on Inuyasha's head.

"Get off my head." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Your hair is nice and soft." Kagome said as she cuddled up in Inuyasha's silver hair.

"Would you get out of my hair?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha's head and flew right in his face.

"Why do you always yell at me?" Kagome asked.

"Because I can." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome in his hands. "Now stop following me." Then he threw her aside.

"Hang on!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome floating in the air with her hands together and she was chanting some sort of incantation. Then a necklace could be seen in her hands. She flew up to Inuyasha and put the necklace around his neck. Inuyasha picked up the beads and looked at them. (They were still around his neck)

"What are these?" Inuyasha asked.

"Their a present." Kagome replied. "Now SIT!" Kagome yelled, and the necklace lit up and Inuyasha slammed to the ground.

Inuyasha immediately got up. "What the hell is this?!"

"They're prayer beads. The incantation I was chanting earlier was a spell, and now you are bound to me. And whenever I say SIT!" Inuyasha slams to the ground. "You will hit the ground like so."

"Why you little..." Inuyasha growled as he jumped at the pixie.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Then Kagome flew down to the ground and walked over to Inuyasha's face. "Are you read to go?" Kagome asked.

"You're an evil pixie. You know that, right?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I'm not all evil. Now get your ass up and let's go!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha got up and started to walk away. Kagome sat on his head again and cuddled in his hair, saying that it was soft and warm whenever Inuyasha told her to get off his head.

Then Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's ear and squeezed it.

"OUCH!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell are you doing with my ear?!"

"I'm touching it!" Kagome yelled back. Then she started tickling Inuyasha by the ear.

"Stop that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Doesn't it tickle?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! So stop do'n it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Touchy aren't we?" Kagome replied. Then she let go of Inuyasha's ear and went back to laying in his hair.

After 2 hours of walking...

Inuyasha stopped in a village where there were people that he knew.

"Inuyasha!" An old lady yelled. "What brings ye here?" The lady asked, she had gray hair and wore a white shirt with red pants.

"I'm just passing through Keade." Inuyasha said. "I'm not stay'n."

"But ye must Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo be worried about ye." Keade replied.

"Why are they so worried?" Inuyasha asked. "I only leave for a few days at a time. It's not like I'll never come back."

"Come with me Inuyasha." Keade said as she walked further into the village. Inuyasha followed.

Then Keade walked into a hut. When they walked in, they were greeted by a monk, a demon slayer, and a kitsune.

The kitsune was small, looked to be about 7 or 8. He wore a vest of fur a collard shirt that was blue. His hair was a pretty orange and his eyes were a pretty blue color. Then on his butt was a big fluffy tail. Kagome noticed this when she popped out Inuyasha's hair to see what was going on. She immediately thought the kitsune was sooooooo cute.

Then Kagome noticed the demon slayer. The slayer was a girl! She had black hair like Kagome's, but had it pulled back. And she wore a white and purple shirt with a green skirt as her kimono. Kagome thought she looked pretty.

Then Kagome saw the monk. He looked hansom. Pretty blue eyes, black hair that was pulled back in a very small ponytail. He wore a kimono that was all black. Kagome thought he looked so hansom. Then she saw him grab the demon slayer's butt, and decided he wasn't that great.

"Inuyasha!" The monk greeted his friend.

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha replied.

Then the kitsune jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha! Where have you been?!" The kitsune asked while looking like he was about to cry.

"I just left for a few days. I wouldn't leave forever Shippo, you know that." Inuyasha replied.

Ever since Shippo's parents died Inuyasha took care of him, kinda like a second father; even though Inuyasha was tuff as hell on the kitsune.

"We've been worried about you Inuyasha." The demon slayer said. "You always leave without telling us where you're going or when you'll be back."

"Sango. Why would I leave you guys? You're all my friends." Inuyasha replied.

Then the group noticed Kagome in Inuyasha's hair.

"Inuyasha! There's something on you!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha put his hand on his head and grabbed Kagome. He opened is hands to show her to everyone.

"Guys, this is Kagome. She's a pixie." Inuyasha said.

"Why did you have a pixie in your hair?" Miroku asked.

"She won't stop following me." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome flew out of Inuyasha's hand. She flew up to Miroku's face. "You should be ashamed of yourself! A man of the cloth! And you're groping women! How dare you!" Kagome yelled in his face.

"Excuse me." Miroku said. "But I nothing but a humble monk."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said. "Would a humble monk grope every girl he sees or ask every pretty girl to bare his child?"

"Yes, actually they would." Miroku replied.

"But you don't need to have a child to avenge you if you die because we already defeated Naraku." Shippo stated.

"Shippo." Miroku growled. "Why must you always burst my bubble?!"

"Don't yell at him!" Kagome yelled.

"Miroku. You might not want to make her mad. Last time I did she put these on me." Inuyasha said while pointing out the prayer beads.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Tonight is the new moon." Sango stated, changing the subject.

"I know. So you won't have to worry about me leaving tonight." Inuyasha replied as he put Shippo down.

AN- Well, well, well, tonight is the new moon. And I have a surprise for you in the next chapter that has to do with the full moon. My evil mind has a very good idea, and it has to do with Kagome. Hehehehehehehehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Night was coming and Inuyasha's demon powers were fading away.

Then Kagome flew up to him. "What happens on the night of the new moon?" She asked.

"I change into a human." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh." Kagome said. "Why do you always leave your friends and not tell them?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I never had anyone to talk to other than my mother until she died." Kagome replied. "I never talked to any of the other fairies or pixies, and if I was, then I would be fighting with them."

"Why didn't the other fairies like you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm different from them. They always said that I wasn't a real pixie, and that I wasn't as pretty as them just because my wings were black. And all the other pixies were the colors of the rainbow." Kagome replied.

"What do you mean, not a real pixie?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I asked my mother, and she told me that I was a pixie and not to listen to them." Kagome replied. "I remember on my last birthday, my mother said things would be different for me after that. But I never understood what she meant."

"What happened to your mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was killed by a demon." Kagome replied, trying not to cry. "What about you? Don't you have a mother or any family?"

"My mother died when I was little, and I don't remember my father, and I have a brother who wants to kill me." Inuyasha replied.

"Why does he want to kill you?" Kagome asked.

Then Inuyasha picked up the sword he had by his side. "Because he wants this." Inuyasha replied. "But my father left it to me."

Then the sun had set completely, and Inuyasha started to change. His hair turned from silver to black, his dog ears disappeared and human ears grew on the side of his head, his eyes changed from gold to blue, his fangs disappeared and he had normal teeth, and his claws shortened until they were nothing but finger nails.

"Are you human now?" Kagome asked. Then a puff of smoke formed around her, but not like last time. It started with a little bit of smoke, then the puff got bigger and bigger until it was like a huge cloud that formed in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to blow the smoke away, but it didn't work this time. He hit the puff and his hand bounced back, like it was rubber. "What the?"

After a few minutes, the puff slowly disappeared to reveal Kagome, but she was the size of a human.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I didn't sneeze, so why am I the same size as you?" Kagome asked. Then she noticed that something was missing. "My wings! What happed to my wings?! I'm like a regular human!"

"Hasn't it happened before?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! Do you think I would be this surprised if it had?!" Kagome yelled. Then she tried to use her powers to lift some stones that sat next to her, but they wouldn't move. "My powers don't even work!"

"Maybe you change into a human every once in a while?" Inuyasha suggested.

"But it's never happened before! This has happened to you before! You're a half demon!" Kagome yelled.

"That's not my fault." Inuyasha stated. "I guess you'll just have to deal with it."

"Deal with it?! How can I deal with it?! I'm human for Christ sake! What am I supposed to do?!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't wonder off." Inuyasha replied.

"I could barely walk last time I was your size! How do you expect me to wonder off!?" Kagome yelled.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied, then he got up.

"Wait! You're not gonna just leave me out here are you?!" Kagome yelled.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I can't walk!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get up. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed, then walked over to Kagome and lifted her up. Then he carried her back into the hut and set her down.

"Who that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"I thought Kagome was a pixie?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, but something happened to her." Inuyasha replied.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Kagome yelled. "This has never happened before!"

"Kagome?" Keade asked. "By any chance, was your mother the White Fairy of the forest?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's the answer to everything." Keade replied. "You said your mother was kill did you not?"

"That's right." Kagome replied.

"Well, you have just inherited your mother's powers." Keade replied. "Your mother was a friend to all priestesses, including I. And she told me that once she died, her powers would pass down to her daughter, and that be you." Keade explained.

"But I never saw my mother turn into a human before?" Kagome asked.

"She could turn into anything. You just haven't learned how to focus your powers yet." Keade replied. "You turn into a human on the night of a new moon, and your powers will not work on this night either. But any night other than tonight you are able to turn into anything you want. You just have to focus."

"When did you meet my mother?" Kagome asked.

"There are ceremonies where priestesses and fairies meet one another. I met her at one of these ceremonies." Keade replied.

"Why didn't she tell me about any of this?" Kagome asked.

"That is a question I cannot answer." Keade replied.

"Well, looks like I'm human for the night." Kagome said. "Now if only I knew to focus my powers."

"I can teach you." Keade stated. "We can start your training tomorrow."

"But I'll be a fairy again." Kagome said.

"That does not matter Kagome." Keade replied. "Now go to sleep and we shall start training tomorrow."

"OK." Kagome replied, then rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. And Inuyasha started to blush.

"Umm...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you think you're little close?" Inuyasha asked.

"I slept in your hair on the way here, and you're asking me if I think this is a little close?" Kagome asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Too bad. I'm comfortable." Kagome replied.

AN- And there's another chapter. Wonder how Kagome will do with her training tomorrow??? Hmmm...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

****

Kagome woke up the next morning.

"I'm a pixie again!" Kagome cheered. Then her stomach growled. "Umm...What's for breakfast?"

"Fruit!" Shippo replied, then he gave Kagome a few small pieces that she could eat.

"Thanks." She said. But just as she was about to take a bite of the fruit, Keade picked Kagome up. "What are you doing? Don't I get any breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Pixies don't get breakfast. Sorry." Inuyasha said in a smart-ass tone.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha from in Keade's hand. "SIT!" Kagome yelled, then the necklace around Inuyasha's neck lit up and he slammed to the ground.

"Damn pixies." Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"I heard that!" Kagome yelled. "SIT!" And Inuyasha slammed to the ground again.

"Inuyasha? Are you OK?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. That damn pixie put a spell on me the other day." Inuyasha replied.

"Serves you right!" Kagome yelled.

Then Keade walked out the door before anything alse happened.

"Wait! I still need breakfast!" Kagome complained to Keade.

"Ye shouldn't think of food now. Ye need to start your training." Keade replied, then stopped walking once they got to a clearing not too far from the village.

Keade let Kagome go. "Now, ye need to think of an animal." Keade ordered.

Kagome thought about it. Then after a few moments, she decided.

"Now ye must concentrate all your powers on that thought of the animal." Keade said.

Kagome contentrated as hard as she could. Then a light surrounded her, and then came a puff of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Kagome was no longer there. Instead, there was a.........

AN- I know, I'm evil. It's a short chapter and love keeping all of you in suspence. So... Please don't hate, but it's fun. And I'll be sure to update soon so you guys won't die of bordum. I can't let that happen, 'cause who would read my stories then. Well, see-ya in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

****

The smoke cleared, to reveal no pixie, but a....

"Ye turned yourself into a wolf?" Keade asked.

There was a black wolf where the pixie, Kagome, was just a few moments ago. The wolf was panting with its tongue hanging out of its mouth and its long black tail wagging around in the air.

"I did it! I can't believe it! I'm a wolf!" The wolf cheered excitedly.

"Fine. Now to change back into a pixie, you-" Keade was cut off.

"I don't want to change yet! I want to show everyone!" The wolf exclaimed excitedly.

"Fine. But if you want to change back, then just concentrate your powers on the thought of becoming a pixie. The same thing will happen and you will be back to normal." Keade explained.

"OK. But I'll do that later. Now come-on!" Kagome, still looking like a wolf, said as she ran back to the village.

Back in the Village...

Keade walked into the village with a black wolf following her. And that caused a lot of people to panic.

"Why is that wolf with Priestess Keade?" A woman asked.

"I don't know." A man replied.

The Kagome looked up to Keade. "Could you wait outside? I want to scare them." Kagome asked.

Keade sighed and shook her head. "Go ahead." Keade replied, and sat down outside the hut, waiting to hear screams come from those who were inside.

Kagome walked up to the doorway. _Inuyasha will probably attack me though. _Kagome thought. _Oh! I know! _"SIT!" Kagome whispered as quietly as possible, then a loud thud was heard from inside the hut.

"Damn pixie!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then Kagome ran inside the hut, growling as if she were a wild animal.

"A wolf!" Shippo yelled, then ran behind Miroku and Sango for protection.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and jumped on his back. She looked over to Miroku and Sango, growling at them like a real wolf would do. Then she bent her snout down towards Inuyasha's head.

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her sword.

Kagome noticed them decided she better stop before she got killed.

"Wait!" The wolf yelled.

Sango immediately stopped. "What the?" Sango asked herself. Then she turned to Miroku, who also looked stunned. "Am I going crazy, or did that wolf just say something?" Sango asked.

"I heard it too." Miroku added.

Then Inuyasha flipped over and was on top of the wolf. "What the heck are you?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kagome asked (AN- remember, she looks like a wolf).

"Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then Kagome concentrated on the thought of becoming a human. This was sure to be good.

Suddenly, a light surrounded Kagome AND Inuyasha. Then a puff of smoke surrounded BOTH of them. And when the smoke cleared...

AN- I LOVE DOING THIS TO YOU GUYS!!!! Sorry, but an author must always use suspence, if I didn't at the end of every chapter, then you wouldn't be waiting for the next chapter to come now would you. Plz don't hate me. Now I need sugar. ;;;Runs downstairs to get candy;;;; NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S EMPTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S NO MORE CANDY!!!!!!!!!! Not funny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

****

The smoke around Inuyasha and Kagome cleared, and there was no longer and hanyou and wolf, but two humans on the floor.

Inuyasha looked at himself. His hands were shaking in front of his face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him. "It's not my fault you had be on top of me while I was tranforming." Kagome replied as she looked away from Inuyasha and crossed her arms.

"Well, if you hadn't come in here acting like a wild animal, then none of this would have happen!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whatever. I can fix it." Kagome replied.

"Then fix it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not unless you can ask nicely." Kagome replied.

"Why should I?! It's all your fault!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then I guess I can't so anything. Sorry." Kagome replied, then got up and tried her best to walk out of the hut. Which to her surprise, she was getting better with walking when she was that heavy.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Why don't you just suck up your pride and ask her nicely. It would save you a lot of trouble."

"Are you CRAZY!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled. "There is no way in hell that I am apologizing and asking her nicely when it was all her fault!"

"Suck it up Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she grabbed Inuyasha's ear and drug him out of the hut to find Kagome and ask her to change Inuyasha back.

"OW! OW! OW!" Inuyasha screamed in pain as Sango pull harder on his ear. "Would you let go of my ear?!"

"NO!" Sango yelled as she pulled harder.

"OUCH!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

With Kagome.......

Kagome was sitting by the river, not far from the village.

"Stupid dog! Who does he think he is? Ordering me around." Kagome said under her breath. "I shouldn't even bother with him. He doesn't even like me." Then Kagome stood. She took her clothes off and stepped into the water. She sat down in the water relaxing her whole body. "Feels good." She said to herself.

Then Kagome heard someone coming. And before she knew it, there was Sango pulling Inuyasha by the ear and Miroku following them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome! Sorry! We didn't know you were bathing!" Sango said as she ran out, still pulling Inuyasha by the ear.

"OUCH!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in pain.

Miroku didn't move. But a smirk formed on his face. Then Sango walked up behind him and grabbed his ear too. "You too!" Sango yelled.

"Owwwwwwwww! Sango!" Miroku complained in pain.

Kagome laughed at the group as they rushed back to the village. "I should get going too. It's going to be dark soon." Kagome said as she stepped out of the river and got dressed. Then she thought for a moment. _Should I try to scare them again?_ Kagome thought. "Nah! It probably won't work." Kagome said. "Or maybe...." Kagome said then she ran back to the village.

After everyone had fallen asleep..........

Everyone was asleep, except for Kagome. _I'll change Inuyasha back in his sleep. _Kagome thought as she touched Inuyasha on the forehead. _I hope this works. _Kagome thought, then she concentrated on turning herself into a dog hanyou. She would make herself look like Inuyasha.

Then a light surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome both. Then the smoke came.

The smoke cleared in a few minutes to reveal.......

AN- Just kidding. I'm not stopping here. Read on!!!!!! Hope you're liking the story so far. Please R&R after you finish. Hehehehehehe.

Back to the story............

The smoke cleared and.....

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME NOW?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, getting everyone awake.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the floor. Her hair was still black, and she had dog ears on top of her head, claws on her fingers, and fangs in her teeth. She was a hanyou.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and then pulled Inuyasha out of the hut. She took him to the river where he would be able to see his reflection. She pulled him to the edge and pointed at the water. "LOOK!" She screamed at him.

Inuyasha looked into the water to see that he was back to normal. His silver hair, doggy ears, fangs, and claws were back. "You did it? You changed me back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! And then you yell at me! You really have a way of showing how thankful you are!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said, then continued to gaze at his reflection in the water.

Kagome thought of something. Then she went directly behind Inuyasha. Then, she pushed him into the water.

SPLASH!!!!

Inuyasha fell into the river with a huge splash. And when he surfaced...

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just ran and did a cannonball into the water, causing a huge splash and getting Inuyasha wetter.

Then she surfaced taking a huge breath. She looked at the soaked hanyou in front of her and smiled. "Having fun?" Kagome asked.

"NO! I'm soaked!" Inuyasha complained.

"Stop complaining and just have fun!" Kagome said right before dunking him into the water.

Inuyasha sufaced taking a huge breath. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because..." Kagome replied. "You really need to loosen up. Just have fun." Kagome said as she splashed Inuyasha in the face.

"Your dead!" Inuyasha laughed as he ran after Kagome, who was already running away from the hanyou.

"You have to catch me first!" Kagome yelled back as she ran.

Inuyasha was catching up to Kagome now, so Kagome concentrated on becoming a fish. Then the light surrounded her and then smoke and...

"Where'd she go?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Kagome was now a fish in the river. She swam behind Inuyasha and tranformed again.

Inuyasha was looking everywhere except for behind him and Kagome was right there. She tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder first. Then Inuyasha turned around to feel Kagome's lips pressed against his.

After a few seconds, Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha stared at her stunned.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Kagome said.

Then there was an awkward silence, before Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's.

This kiss lasted longer, more like minutes. And it was deeper too. Then Kagome pulled away.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Inuyasha mocked Kagome. And Kagome splashed him and ran away again. Inuyasha chased, and they had a great night together.

Next Morning........

Kagome woke up on the river bank, in Inuyasha's arms. Last night was great. She turned around to look at Inuyasha's face.

He looked like an angel when he was asleep. Kagome brushed his bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. Then Inuyasha woke up.

"Good morning." Kagome said.

"Morning." Inuyasha replied, and gave Kagome a kiss. Then he remembered that he was still soaked from the night before. "We should head back to the village. Everyone might be worried."

Kagome nodded and stood with Inuyasha, and the two headed back to the village.

AN- There! No cliffie! Happy! And it's longer too! You better be happy! I've been sitting in front of my computer for an hour and a half making sure this chapter was good enough for all you complainers that reviewed! So you better like it! And the story isn't over yet, so..... see-ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

****

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village. They walked into the hut to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Where's Keade?" Kagome asked.

"She had to tend to one of the villagers." Miroku replied. "Did you two have fun last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Then Miroku moved his eyebrows up and down quickly while looking at Inuyasha.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert!" Inuyasha said as he slammed Miroku on the head.

"Just wondering." Miroku said as he rubbed his head.

Then a man ran into the hut yelled, "The village is being attacked by wolves!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Outta my way!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out of the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she followed.

"Stay inside!" Inuyasha yelled back, but Kagome didn't listen.

_He said it was wolves who were attacking. _Kagome thought. The a light surrounded her and a puff of smoke and in minutes, she was a black wolf. _Way to blend in. Now to find the dominant one. _Kagome thought as she ran through the debris and wolves.

Inuyasha was fighting off as many as he could, but was struggling.

"Well, well. I hanyou. You must be Inuyasha." A wolf demon said.

"Yeah! What of it?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I heard that you were one of the strongest in the area. So I came to fight." The wolf demon replied. "Name's Koga. I'm the leader of this wolf pack. And you're dead."

Kagome was running through the village, trying to find the leader, then she saw Inuyasha fight for his life against more than ten wolves. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she attacked the wolves.

Kagome narrowed it down to about seven and Inuyasha finished off the rest.

"Ha! Your wolves are gone now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome jumped in front of Inuyasha and started to growl at Koga.

"Who is this?! You're pet?!" Koga yelled.

"I am no pet!" Kagome yelled.

Then Koga stopped for a minute. He walked over to Kagome. He stopped in front of her and took a good look at her. "How did you do that?"

"I talked! That's how!" Kagome yelled. Then she started to growl again.

Then Koga picked her p by her fur. "You don't look too tuff." Koga replied. "And there's no way you could be a wolf." Then Koga took another good look at her. "You're a kitsune, aren't you?"

Then Kagome snapped at Koga and bit him on the hand, causeing Koga to let go of her.

"I'm no kitsune either you idiot!" Kagome yelled. Then a light surrounded her, then the puff of smoke. And then...

"A pixie?" Kokga asked.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?!" Kagome yelled as she flew up to Koga's face.

Then Koga grabbed her. "I think I'll take her as a suvaneir." Koga laughed. "Thanks InuTrasha." And Koga ran off with Kagome held tight in his hand.

AN- Stupid ending to this chapter, I know. Plz R&R. I'll update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

****

Koga arrived back at the wolf's den in minutes.

"Let go of me!!!" Kagome screamed.

"No way!" Koga yelled back.

"Koga!" A girl yelled as she ran to Koga.

"Oh god. It's Ayame." Koga said under his breath.

The girl had red hair that was pulled back into two ponytails. The fur she wore was white and she had eyes that were as blue as the sky.

"What do have there?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing." Koga replied, then walked off, leaving Ayame standing there all alone.

"Why are you being so mean to her?!" Kagome yelled.

"Because I can." Koga replied curtly.

"That's no reason!" Kagome yelled.

"Would you stop screaming?!" Koga yelled at Kagome.

"I'll scream if I want to!" Kagome yelled back.

Koga let out a heavy sigh as he walked through the waterfall and entered a cave that was filled with wolf demons and other wolves.

"Hey! Koga's back!" A wold demon yelled.

"Hey Koga!" Another yelled.

Koga ignored most of them as he made his way to the back of the cave.

Once he got back there, he sat down and still held Kagome in his arms.

"Will you let me go now?!" Kagome yelled with a stern look on her face.

"Will you promise not to fly away?" Koga asked as he gave Kagome a curious look.

Kagome thought about it. If she said yes, he would let her go, but then she wouldn't be able to leave. OR, she could say no and Koga wouldn't let her go at all.

"Fine." Kagome sighed, and Koga let her go and she flew up and sat on his shoulder.

Then Kagome concentrated on becoming human. A light surrounded her, and then a puff of smoke.

"What the hell is going on!?" Koga screamed as the smoke around him and Kagome cleared.

And when it cleared...

"What happened?!" A demon yelled as he looked at the two.

There was no more Koga the wolf demon, but a human with tan skin, long black hair, and blue eyes sitting next to the human Kagome.

Koga looked his hands. He didn't have his claws anymore, his fangs were gone, and his ears looked like normal human ears.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the wolf demons asked Koga.

"It's me! Koga!" Koga yelled at them.

"Koga's a wolf demon! You're nothing but a human!" Another wolf demon yelled.

Kagome backed away a little and concentrate on becoming a wolf demon. The light surrounded her, then the smoke, and when it cleared, she was a wolf demon.

She stepped out in front of Koga. "Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. "He may be human, but that doesn't mean that he's dinner!"

The wolf demons stared at Kagome as if she had two heads.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Go back to what you were doing!" Kagome yelled, and when none of the demons moved...

"NOW!!!" Kagome yelled as she used her pixie powers to cause a large spark in front of her. She scared all the demons, and they immedeately went back to minding their own business.

"What did you do to me?!" Koga yelled at Kagome.

"I just saved your life." Kagome replied.

"No! Why the hell am I human?!" Koga yelled. "Why aren't I a demon anymore?!"

"Because, I did that to you." Kagome replied as she sat next to Koga. "You only told me that I coudn't leave. You never said I couldn't use my powers on you. And I could have done worse."

"What do you mean?" Koga asked as he glared at Kagome.

"I could have turned you into a pig or a dear and you would have been eaten." Kagome said with a smirk on her face. "So now you have no choice but to listne to me."

"WHAT?!" Koga yelled.

"If you disobey, then what do you think the other wolves will do?" Kagome said with the smirk still on her face. "But, I might change my mind if..."

"What?" Koga asked, willing to do almost anything to get his demon body back.

"Nah! Never mind." Kagome said as she shook head with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Koga asked. "I'll do anything."

"Well..." Kagome said.

AN- Yes, I'm evil. People want to know what Kagome is going to make Koga do. But, honestly, I don't even know what she'll do to him. So...... Give me some ideas!!!!! I was thinking for him to just let her go, but I can't just have that! It would make the story just too boring! Plz R&R and suggest something! Thanx!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

****

"What if I let you leave?" Koga suggested.

"No way. That would be too simple." Kagome replied. "Besides, you'd probably kidnap me again after I left." Kagome sat there, trying to think of what she could make Koga do, but she couldn't. It smelled really bad in the cave and Kagome was getting a headache. No wonder she couldn't concentrate. So she got up and started to walked out. "I suggest you follow me, or you might get eaten by your own pack." Kagome told Koga with a smirk on her face.

Koga got up and cursed at Kagome under his breath as he followed Kagome out.

All of the wolf demons in the cave stared at the two as Koga followed Kagome out. They all wondered how the human had gotten inside and no one had noticed. And where did Koga go?

Kagome walked through the waterfall that hid the cave from any enemies. She could see two wolf demons keeping watch with a few other wolves. She saw one of the demons sleeping. _Lazy ass. _Kagome thought as she walked farther from the cave, followed by Koga.

"Where are you going?" Koga asked.

"It stinks in that cave. I don't know how you could live there." Kagome replied. "I don't know where I'm going. Just...walking."

Koga sighed as he followed Kagome into the woods.

"What's wrong with being human? I mean, it's just a different species." Kagome asked Koga.

"Humans are weak. I was stronger as a demon." Koga replied.

"Is that why you despise humans?" Kagome asked. "It's not their fault they're human."

"I don't despise them." Koga replied.

"Then why did you attack the village?" Kagome asked.

"Simple. My pack and I are predators, and that village was our pray. Humans are food for us. It's just survival of the fittest." Koga explained.

"You eat humans just 'cause they're weaker? That's not a reason at all." Kagome replied. Right now, I'm a wolf demon, and you're a human. You're probably weaker, but you don't see me eating you, right?"

"You're not a wolf demon. You're a pixie that now looks like a wolf demon." Koga said curtly.

"But your still human, and I'm more than likely stronger. But I'm still not eating you." Kagome tried to get her point across. "Just because something is weaker, doesn't mean you should slaughter it."

Koga was starting to understand what she was saying. But still, it was the way he was raised. It was how he and his pack survived. Killing the weak for food. It was how nature worked.

Kagome stopped walking when she reached a small lake. There were a few tree blossoming around it. She sat down under one of the tree, looking at the beautiful blossoms on it. They were little pink flowers that had petals falling as a light breeze blew.

Koga stared at her for what seemed like forever. But he soon shook any thoughts of her off.

Then a light surrounded Kagome and then a puff of smoke covered her. And when it cleared, Kagome looked like a human. She looked over to Koga.

"Koga. Come here." Kagome ordered.

Koga walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. "What?"

Kagome put her arm around Koga and then concentrate on becoming a wolf demon again. The light surrounded Kagome and Koga, and then the smoke came. And once the smoke cleared, Koga was back to normal.

Koga looked at his hands. He had his claws back. He felt his ears, they were pointed again. He lifted a hand to his mouth and felt his teeth. He felt his fangs. He looked at Kagome with a surprised look on his face. _She's kind. _Koga thought. "I thought you were going to make me do something before you changed me back?"

"Well, I'm in a good mood." Kagome said as she stood up. The sun was now setting, and she realized that she didn't know where the village was. "Umm...Koga?"

"Hmm." Koga said as he looked up at Kagome.

"Can I stay with you for the night?" Kagome asked. She really didn't want to, but did she really have any other choices.

Koga sighed as he stood. "Sure." Koga said. Why was he being nice to her?

Back at the Wolf's Cave..........

Kagome and Koga returned to the cave. All the wolf demon's stared at them as they walked towards the back of the cave.

Koga sat where he would always sit on top of the furs he had to sleep on. Kagome followed him to the back and sat across from him.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Kagome thanked him.

Koga didn't answer. He just looked at Kagome. _She looks so beautiful now. And she seems strong, and she was kind to me. And she's loyal._

"What?" Kagome asked.

Koga had been staring at her the whole time he was thinking, and now a smirk was growing on his face. "You know, you have quite a pretty face now that I've noticed." Koga said. "You said your name was Kagome, right?"

"What are you getting at wolf?" Kagome asked, looked at him curiously.

Koga stood and walked over to Kagome, he had a confident smirk on his face as he sat next her and took her hands. "I'm gonna make you my mate." Koga said, and some of the demons behind him heard.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.

"Koga? Are you serious?" One demon asked.

"Yeah! She's a pixie!" Another yelled.

"Fools. This girl can change into anything she wants to. Think of how we could use that power. She's worth ten times more than any demon wench here!" Koga yelled. Then he turned back to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I trust you understand." Then he moved his face closer to Kagome to kiss her.

"Get your hands off of me! I don't belong to anyone!" Kagome yelled, then she felt her hand hit something. She had slapped Koga.

Koga stood there in front of Kagome, a stunned look on his face. All the demons saw everything and were also shocked.

"That wench slapped Koga!" One called out.

"She dead now." Another said.

"Sorry, but I'm already seeing someone." Kagome said as she glared at Koga.

"What?! Don't tell me it's that Inutrasha!" Koga yelled.

"Stop calling him Inutrasha! His name is Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at Koga. "And yeah! It IS him!"

"Heh. So if that mutt were to be removed from this world, then there would be nothing standing between us, right?" Koga asked. "Because you know the next time I see him, I'm just going to kill him anyway."

Kagome was shocked. Koga couldn't kill Inuyasha. He just couldn't.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. I hope you liked it. And moct of this chapter was taken straight out of the Manga. So...... Plz R&R. Thanx. TTFN!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

****

Kagome had woken up before Koga and decided that if she snuck out, then she could get back to Inuyasha.

She stood from where she had slept, or tried to sleep, and started walking towards the exit of the cave. But before she could make it out, some wolf demons caught her and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The one asked.

"You're Koga's woman. So you can't leave unless he says you can." The other said.

"Do you think you're going to stop me from leaving?" Kagome asked. Then she felt a hand with a tight grip on her shoulder.

"No they won't. Because I will." A voice said.

Kagome was spun around by the person to see a pair of sky blue eyes looking at her. "Koga." Kagome said. "Get your hands off me." Kagome said.

"Sorry. But you're not leaving." Koga said as he picked Kagome up and put her down on the furs Koga would always sleep on. "You're my woman. Not that mutt's." He said as he laid down next to Kagome, holding her in his arms.

Kagome struggled to get out from wrapped in Koga's arms, but he was too strong. But then she got an idea. "What if Inuyasha has already claimed me?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think so." Koga said as a confident smirk formed on his face.

Kagome frowned. Then she started to glare at Koga with a face that kinda scared Koga. "Look! I'm not yours! I don't BELONG to Inuyasha either! No one owns me! And I'm telling you for the last time, LET ME GO!!!" Kagome screamed at Koga as she slapped Koga and jumped up to her feet.

"You'll come to your senses soon enough." Koga said as he rolled over. "Leave if you want. But next time I see that mutt, he'll be dead." Koga said confidently.

"Fine! I will leave!" Kagome yelled and used her powers to turn into a wolf. The light surounded her, and then a puff of smoke. And when the smoke cleared, Kagome was a black wolf. And she ran out of the cave.

AN- OK. This is kinda short, but I don't have much time left. But I'll update ASAP. Plz R&R. TTFN!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

****

Kagome had been running all day trying to find Inuyasha. She knew he wouldn't be in the village. He was probably out trying to find him now. She sniffed the air. She had a wolf's nose, so she figured she could use it. Then she smell something familiar. It smelled like...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome almost yelled as she ran in the direction the smell was coming from.

She ran as fast as she could, and before she knew it, she could see something silver. She started to run fast, and lept at the figure with silver.

Kagome landed on top of the person and started to lick their face none stop.

"Hey! Get off of me!" The person yelled.

It was Inuyasha. Kagome was so happy, she idn't want to get off of him.

"Stupid wolf! Get off of me!" Inuyasha yelled.

That was when Kagome realized that Inuyasha probably couldn't tell that it was her. So she got off of him and concentrated on becoming human. A light surrounded her, and then a puff of smoke.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the puff of smoke. He knew it was her.

He ran up to the puff of smoke as it cleared to reveal....

Nothing.

"Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Then he looked up into the tree above. He could hear someone giggling and he jumped up to find Kagome sitting on a branch in the tree.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyash asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Kagome said before pressing her lips against Inuyasha's for a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away. He looked at Kagome. "Are you OK? Did that wolf hurt you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked Kagome up and down.

Then Kagome put her hand up to Inuyasha's chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I'm fine." She replied softly. Then she gave Inuyasha a peck kiss. "Why don't we go home now." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down from in the tree with Kagome on his back.

It didn't take Inuyasha long to get back to the village. And as soon as they got back, they were greeted by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "You're back!" Shippo yelled happily.

"Yeah. And I found Kagome." Inuyasha replied as he walked into the hut, followed by everyone.

"More like I found you." Kagome protested jokingly. Then she let out a small giggle.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as she laid her down in the hut. "I was so worried." Inuyasha said as he brushed the hair from Kagome's face.

"Don't worry. I'm back now." Kagome replied as she sat up and put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. "Now why don't we get some sleep." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded and walked over to his corner and sitting in Indian style, soon to find Kagome getting up and walking towards him and sitting next to him. Then she laid her head down on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't blush, he didn't shrug her off, he just let her stay like that. He kinda liked it too. Just being close to her was all he wanted.

Then Next Morning.......

Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome sleeping in his arms. Her hair was in his face, entoxicating him in the scent.

Then Kagome opened her eyes. "Hmm..." She said as she rooled over to face Inuyasha, looking him in the eye.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said.

"There's no such thing as a good morning." Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her eye.

"Sure there is." Inuyasha said as he pressed his lips against Kagome's.

"Now it's a good morning." Kagome said before giving Inuyasha a kiss.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard from outside the hut. Inuyasha could smell smoke, and blood.

"What the?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up to go see what was going on outside.

AN- Yes, I'm evil. But you won't know until I update again. Which I will ASAP. K? Plz R&R. Thanx!!! TTFN!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

****

Inuyasha walked over to the door to look outside. But just as he opened it......

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed.

A bolt of lightening had hit Inuyasha, sending him across the room.

Kagome immediately transformed into a black fox. She ran over to Inuyasha and sat next to him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find a black fox on top of him calling his name.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" The fox screamed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"YES!" Kagome yelled. "Now get up!"

Inuyasha stood and looked at the door to see and young demon. His skin was tan, and his hair was black and pulled back in a long braid.

"Hello Inuyasha!" The demon yelled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am Hiten. One of the two Thunder Brothers." Hiten replied. "Word is that you have a shape shifting pixie here. And I want her."

"There's no way you're gonna touch her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is she that little fox there?" Hiten asked with a smirk as he looked at Kagome. "Pretty pathetic diguise if you ask me."

"Who WAS asking you!" Inuyasha yelled as he took out the Tetsusaiga and attcked Hiten.

"You're just a half breed. What good will it do you to try to fight me." Hiten laughed.

Then Hiten dogded one of Inuyasha's attacks and ran behind him and grabbed Kagome. "Heh. Looks like she's mine now." Hiten said as he made a huge hole in the wall and flew away with Kagome in his arms.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, but he couldn't keep up with Hiten. He just wasn't fast enough.

AN- There's another chapter. And I know someone's happy about me putting Hiten in here. Hehehehehehehe. My evil mind is back. But I had to end here 'cause I got take my new puppy for a walk!!! TTFN!!! Oh! And don't forget to R&R!! Thanx!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

****

Hiten had taken Kagome back to where he and his brother lived in the mountains.

Kagome tried to tranform Hiten into a human with her, Hiten wasn't changing with her. _Why won't he change?! _Kagome thought.

Once Hiten landed in front of the hut where he and Monten, his little brother, lived. Hiten walked in with Kagome still tightly caught in his grip. He threw Kagome to the ground.

"Now I know you can transform." Hiten said to Kagome.

"What do you want with me?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Simple. I want you." Hiten replied as he walked to Kagome.

_WHAT!?!? Now this crazy dude wants me?! Why can't anyone understand that I'm with Inuyasha?! _Kagome thought.

"Sorry to burst your bubble and all, but I'm taken. I'm with Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

"That half-breed?" Hiten asked with a smirk on his face. "So? It doesn't matter. I have you now." Hiten said as he walked closer to Kagome and squatted in front of her, just so he could get a good look at her. "Besides, it would be a shame to kill such a pretty pixie."

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Kagome yelled, and was about to slap Hiten, when Hiten caught Kagome's hand in his.

"I'm not that stupid." Hiten said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT IS IT WITH DEMONS WANTING ME WHEN I'M WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!?!?!?!" Kagome screamed. "First Koga wants to make me his mate! Now you want me! Why can't any of you just leave me alone!" Kagome yelled.

"Because. A pixie is very rare to have for a mate. And since you can change into any creature, it would be easier to have you." Hiten replied. "And, if someone were to mate with a pixie, then they would have the same powers as the pixie."

_I get it now. They want my power. So, if I were to change into something so he couldn't do anything to me, then he couldn't have me! Perfect! _Kagome thought, then she thought of an animal. Any animal would be perfect at this point!

Then a light surrounded Kagome, then the smoke came, and she turned into a..............

AN- Sry. Got 2 go. Plz R&R. Thanx. TTFN!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

****

The smoke cleared to reveal Kagome. Kagome looked at herself. But nothing had happened to her.

"WHY CAN'T I CHANGE?!" Kagome screamed.

"Because I put up these." Hiten replied as he held up a type of sutra, but it wasn't burning him. Hiten walked closer to Kagome with it. Kagome touched it.

"OUCH!" Kagome screamed. The sutra had burned her. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's a sutra that only works with pixies. I'm surprised you haven't feinted yet." Hiten replied.

Kagome looked around. The sutras were all over the room. But she didn't feel weak at all. She had only been burned. She knew about the sutras, but they were supposed to make pixies loose consciousnness after a few minutes. Why was she still awake and fully aware of her surroundings?

"I wonder..." Hiten's voice trailed off as he stared at Kagome for a moment. Then he moved closer to her.

Kagome backed a away.

Hiten just smirked at her, and moved closer.

Kagome continued to move away, until she was backed against the wall.

Hiten kept moving closer.

Then Kagome smirked. She put her hand behind her back and it started to glow. "So, if you want me, then come get me." Kagome said with the smirk still on her face.

Hiten looked happy. Like he just won a battle that seemed impossible to win. He walked closer to Kagome.

Kagome continued to smile, until Hiten was right in her face. "Thanks for coming closer." Kagome whispered as her expression changed into the face of someone in battle. She pulled her hand from behind her back and shot a ray of light in Hiten's face, knocking Hiten to the ground.

"What was that?" Kagome asked herself as she caught her breath. "It was like someone just took over my body. And then I attacked him." Kagome said to herself.

Hiten got to his feet.

"I've never been struck in the face before. You'll pay for that." Hiten said as he lunged at Kagome, who only moved out of his way. Then her hands started to glow again. _What's happening to me?! _Kagome thought as she looked at her hands. Then she noticed Hiten getting up to attack her again. _Well last time I just did this and..._

A blast of purple light flew from her hands, and Hiten was knocked to the floor again.

"Time to go." Kagome said to herself as she ran out the door.

She ran and ran, and didn't stop. She wasn't about to stop. Her life depended on it.

With Inuyasha.................

Inuyasha was sniffing around the woods, trying to pick up the scent of Kagome or Hiten.

"God! Where did they go?!" Inuyasha cursed himself for not being able to save Kagome.

With Kagome...........

Kagome continued to run, then she saw the woods. "Yes! There! Inuyasha's Forest!" Kagome yelled happily as her legs started to move faster. "Inuyasha, please let me find you." Kagome wished as she continued to run into the woods.

Hiten had started after her, and was catching up to Kagome fast.

"I'll get you back pixie!" Hiten yelled as he chased Kagome through the woods.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed.

With Inuyasha.................

Inuyasha had heard the scream. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he started running in the direction the scream had come from.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to find Kagome. All he needed was for her to scream, then he could find her.

With Kagome............

Kagome didn't here Inuyasha's scream, and Hiten was catching up to her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she felt someone land on top of her.

With Inuyasha..............

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

With Kagome.................

Kagome looked up. Hiten was now on top of her. She had the look of death in her eyes. While Hiten had nothing but coldness in his.

Kagome froze. She couldn't move. Hiten had her pinned down.

With Inuyasha..........

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he kept running towards the screaming.

With Kagome.............

Kagome still couldn't move.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome screamed louder than anything.

"He's not coming." Hiten said confidently as he moved his mouth towards Kagome neck. "You're mine now." Hiten said as he was about to mark Kagome as his mate.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome said as she struggled as much as possible.

"KAGOME!!!!" Kagome and Hiten heard someone scream, then someone pushed Hiten off of Kagome.

Kagome immediately shot up. She touched her neck. _No marks. Thank god. _Kagome thought as a wave of relief rushed over her.

Inuyasha was in front of Kagome. Standing there, protecting her.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She's mine half-breed." Hiten replied.

"NO I'M NOT!!!!" Kagome yelled, fed up with everyone claiming her. "I BELONG TO NO ONE!!!! AND THERE IS NO MARK ON ME!!! SO I AM NOT YOURS!!!!"

Hiten just laughed a little. "That doesn't mean you won't be mine on a few minutes." Hiten said, then he charged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked the attack with the Tetsusaiga. And the fight began.

AN- Hope you liked this chappie. Wonder who will win? Will this have a happy ending? Or will it be a sad one? Hmm............ Things shouldn't always be happy. But they shouldn't end sadly a lot either. Hmm........... I don't know. We'll see in the next chappie thought. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

****

Inuyasha lunged at Hiten. Hiten dodged the attack.

Hiten lept at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked his attacks with the Tetsusaiga.

Back and forth, attack and dodge, attack and dodge. On and on. This fight was going to take a while.

Then Hiten blasted a lightening bolt at Inuyasha. He hit.

Inuyasha flew back at slammed into a tree.

"Not so tuff are ya half-breed." Hiten laughed. "That pixie there is stronger than you are."

Kagome was burning up now. _How...dare...he!!!!!!!! _Kagome's mind yelled. Her teeth were gritted, and her hands were clenched in fists, held so tight than her hands felt like they could start to bleed from the pressure of her fingers pushing against her palms.

She glared at Hiten. "You MONSTER!!!" Kagome yelled.

Then her palms started to light up again. "How DARE you! He is not weak!" Kagome yelled as she lept at Hiten, firing purple blasts from her hands.

But Hiten wasn't as easily beaten as last time she attacked him. Hiten jumped out of the way of all the attacks. Then he landed behind Kagome and grabbed her by her clothing. He threw her against a tree, knocking her unconcious.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he run at Hiten. "You'll pay for that!"

"Will I?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled, then he stopped. He could see the wind scar. The demonic powers were colliding. Then Inuyasha lifted his sword, and swung it at Hiten.

Soon, blasts came from the sword, killing Hiten instantly.

Once Hiten was gone, Inuyasha ran to Kagome. He knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly as he held her.

AN- There you have it. Everyone wanted me to update ASAP. So I did. HAPPY NOW!?!?!?!?! -.- Whatever. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

****

Kagome was still unconscious in Inuyasha's arms. But then she started to glow with a purple aura.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome still didn't wake up. And then she started to elevate above Inuyasha somehow, as the light grew brighter around her.

It was a lot different from when she was transforming. There was no smoke forming arround her at all. But then she grew wings.

"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome was up higher than Inuyasha could reach, and was just floating there.

Kagome was still unconscious. She couldn't hear him and wouldn't wake up.

Then a blight light just flashed brighter than any light Inuyasha had ever seen, almost blinding him. But when he was able to focus and see in front of him again, Kagome was in front of him.

"Kagome..." He said softly as he placed a hand on Kagome cheek.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. She was now glowing with a golden aura. "I must leave you and go back to my village of fairies. They need me there." Kagome was not smiling at all while saying this. She looked sad.

"Kagome? Why?" Inuyasha asked. He tried to wrap his arms around Kagome, but then just went right through her.

"I must go." Kagome said, then she disappeared, leaving nothing behind but little spakles that floated around Inuyasha's head for a few seconds. Then they too disappeared.

"Kagome...." Inuyasha almost whispered.

He felt tears threatening to come from his eyes. But he wiped his eyes before they could.

_Why did she have to go? _Was the only question that ran through Inuyasha's head.

With Kagome the next morning..........................

Kagome woke up in her old home. The tree which her mother raised her in.

A few pixies rushed in as soon as she woke up.

"KAGOME!!!" One exclaimed as she hugged Kagome.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet." The pixie said. She had green hair and was wearing a cute green dress, while her green wings fluttered in the air. "My name is Clover. I'm a Tree Pixie."

"I'm Aqua. I'm a Water Pixie." Another pixie added. She looked exactly like Clover, but was all blue instead.

"And my name is Flower. I'm-"

"Let me guess. You're a Flower Pixie?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Flower replied. She also looked just like Aqua and Clover, but was lavender colored instead.

"So why are you all here?" Kagome asked.

"Because we are supposed to be like body guards for you." Flower said.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled in shock. "Why do I need body guards?!"

"Because." Clover started. "You are the Black Pixie of the forest. We need to protect you until you are able to get a heir to the throne."

"The what?" Kagome asked.

Then Aqua stepped in. "You are the most powerful of all the pixies and faries. You are in charge of the village." Aqua explained. "You're our leader basically."

"Since when?" Kagome asked.

"Since your mother died." Flower replied. "She was the White Fairy of the forest. Now you're the Black Fairy of the forest. So you're in charge since you were the heir to her throne."

Kagome was taken over by shock. She was now in charge of her village. Why hadn't her mother mentioned anything to her about being the heir to the THRONE!!!! Heck! She didn't even know there was a throne for anyone in the village.

Then a male fairy walked in. He was tall, not too muscular looking, and had blondish hair.

"Oh! Kagome! This is your betrothed husband, Hojo." Clover said.

"BETROTHED!?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome screamed. "Since when did I have a BETROTHED HUSBAND?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Since you got back. He has asked for your hand in marriage, and the coucil decided that you should be married, then you would have an heir to the throne." Aqua replied.

"What?" Kagome asked. "I don't want to be married yet! And why the hell should I marry someone who I've never met before?!"

Then Hojo walked over to Kagome. he put his arms around her. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other after we get married."

Kagome immediately pulled away. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" Kagome screamed. "I will NOT marry someone before I get to know them!"

"Kagome." Hojo said softly. "It is alright. I will take care of you, love you, and will never hurt you. Don't worry. We will marry, and will have a wonderful life together."

"What?" Kagome asked as she backed towards the doorway of her home. "No...." Then she flew out of the tree. She desperately needed some alone time.

AN- Well, everyone wanted longer chappies. So here you go! Hope you're happy. So.... Kagome has a husband now. Hmm...... But she doesn't want marry him. Hmm....... Will she go find Inuyasha and tell him??? Or will she give up and marry this 'Hojo' boy??? Who knows??? I sure as hell don't. But we'll find out sometime in the future. Right? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Kagome flew through the village.  Faries and pixies all around her stopped in their tracks and stared.  Most of them even started to bow to her on their hands and knees.  There was no way Kagome was going to be able to deall with all of this. 

She recognized most of these people as the ones who would always make fun of her because she was different.  Almost all of them had treated her worse than dirt.  And now she saw them all bowing to her?!

"STOP STARING AT ME!!!"  Kagome screamed.

Everyone looked up at her.

"STOP!  ALL OF YOU!  Go on with your normal lives!  Don't bow to me!  Don't stare at me!  Just don't pay any attention to me!"  Kagome yelled as she flew high up into the trees.

She continued to fly in the direction she knew would lead her back to Inuyasha.  But then she hit something.

Kagome fell onto a branch and looked in front of her.  But there was nothing there.  No wall, not an animal, or a demon.  Nothing.  So she flew straight on again, and then hit something and fell back onto the branch.

"What the hell?"  Kagome asked, then she saw the sutras.  The same ones that she had seen at Hiten's hut, and they were making a barrier that she could not get through.

"Who put those there?!"  Kagome yelled.

Then her three little body guards, Clover, Aqua, and Flower flew up behind her.

"We had a preistess put them up for fear of you getting away again."  Aqua said.

"WHAT?!"  Kagome yelled.  "But I have to get back to my friends!  They'll be worried about me!"

"Don't worry.  We gave you little doggy friend a message."  Clover blabbed out, but then she was hit really hard on the head by Flower.

"What did you tell Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked through gritted teeth.

Flower sighed and shook her head.  "I guess we better tell her now that Miss Blabber Mouth blabbed it out already."

"Tell me WHAT?!"  Kagome yelled at them.

"Chill Kagome."  Clover said.

"CHILL?!"  Kagome yelled.  "I'm stuck HERE!  I have betrothed to a farie that I've never met!  I can't get to my friends!  AND you gave a message to Inuyasha without me knowing!  HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILL?!"  Kagome yelled.  "NOW WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!"

"You may want to sit down for this."  Flower said.

"NO!  I want to heat it RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"  Kagome yelled.

"Fine."  Clover said, looking at Aqua.

Aqua sighed.  "We made an illusion of you, and told your doggy friend that you had to come back to the village because we needed you.  Which was all very true."  Aqua explained.

Kagome was shocked.  These girls had set up everything all for her to get back her.  She remembered being knocked out by Hiten.  And she was unconscious.  They must have taken her away then.

Kagome couldn't believe it.  She was so heartbroken and shocked, that all she could do was break down crying.

Then Hojo appeared.

"What happened?  I heard Kagome screaming."  Hojo asked, sounding concerned, then he saw Kagome sitting on the branch and went to her side.  He pulled Kagome into her arms and cadled her as he rocked her back and forth, trying to get her to stop crying.

Kagome was so broken down that she didn't have the strength to pull away, or to do anything for that matter.  All she knew was that she was stuck her, and couldn't get back to the people who she cared about most now.

With Inuyasha.......................

Inuyasha walked back to the village.  The scene from the night before still running through his head.

"Why did she leave?"  Inuyasha continued to ask himself.  But he couldn't think of anything.  Yeah, she said that she was needed back at the village, but that didn't mean she had to go away forever did it?  No!  Inuyasha would not let himself believe that.  He had to find her.  But where would he start.  He didn't have the slightest clue to where Kagome's village was.

Then it hit him.  He started running faster toward the hut where he would find....

"Hey Keade!"  Inuyasha yelled as he rushed in the door.

"Inuyasha.  Where has ye been all night?"  Keade asked.

"I need your help."  Inuyasha said as he sat down in front of Keade.

"What does ye need?"  Keade asked.

"Kagome left and went back to her village.  You said you had gone to the village to meet her mom right?"  Inuyasha asked.

"And ye wanted to know where to the village, correct?"  Keade asked.

"Yeah..."  Inuyasha replied, sounding kind of sad.

"Ye can find the village, but it is 'bout a three day trip for a human Inuyasha."  Keade replied.

"I could be there in two days then old hag.  I'm a demon, remember?"  Inuyasha asked.

"Yes.  But ye will turn human in three days too."  Keade pointed out.  "Tis the night of the new moon in three days Inuyasha."

"I DON'T CARE!!!"  Inuyasha yelled.  "JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL I CAN FIND KAGOME!!!"

"Fine.  Ye must travel 'bout ten to twelve miles into the forest to the south."  Keade said.

"Thanks Keade.  I'm leaving now."  Inuyasha said as he got up.

"Be careful Inuyasha."  Keade said before Inuyasha walked out the door.

And Inuyasha headed on his trip to find Kagome, and possibly save her from the clutches of Hojo.  Or did Kagome decide to marry Hojo??  Was he too late???

AN- Sry.  Had to add some suspence to it for you guys.  So....should Kagome marry Hobo (as most of you call him), or should Inuyasha get there and save the day???  Or should I add a different twist?  I think I'll add the different twist.  Hehehehehe.  Which means one of those other two things might happen, but it won't be as I just said, but it will be like that, but it will still be different, but it will still be the same, have I lost anyone yet???  Good.  Plz R&R.  Thanx!  TTFN!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

Inuyasha ran throught the forest. It was night, and Inuyasha still had about a day's walk left until he would reach the village. And tommorrow night was when he would turn human.

_I need to find Kagome. _Was all that ran through Inuyasha's head as he rushed through the forest.

With Kagome............................

Kagome had woken up in her bed. _What happened? _Kagome thought as she got out of her bed.

She looked outside to find that it was still dark out.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome almost whispered. Then she looked at her feet. Her fists at her sides were clenched tightly. "How could they do this?" Kagome hissed. "I have to try o get back."

Then Kagome flew out of her home and flew towards where the barrier was. She had to get back her friends. She couldn't just wait around and have people tell her what to do.

Then a figure jumped out in front of Kagome. It wrapped it's arms around Kagome gently.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled at whatever was holding her. "Get off of me!!!"

"Kagome. Don't worry." The figure said. "It's just me."

Then Kagome to see who it was...

"Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Why are you out of bed?" Hojo asked. "You should rest. You didn't look too good earlier today."

"I'm fine. Just flying around a little." Kagome replied.

"OK. I'll go back to your home with you." Hojo insisted.

"Actually, I just want to be alone." Kagome replied.

"Kagome. We will be married soon. We should really start spending some time together." Hojo said.

"Hojo." Kagome said as she backed away from Hojo a little bit. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"I love you Kagome." Hojo replied as he held Kagome's hands in his.

"You've never even met me until just a few days ago." Kagome replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I know, but it was like love at first sight." Hojo said.

"Hojo. What do you know about me?" Kagome asked, trying to get a point across to Hojo.

"I don't know very much about you now. But we have our whole lives ahead of us. And once we get married, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." Hojo replied, then leaned towards Kagome to kiss her.

But Kagome was able to pull away. "WAIT!" Kagome yelled.

"What it is my love?" Hojo asked.

Kagome looked at Hojo, trying not to let guilt take over her, but it had. "Nothing." Kagome said as she looked at the ground.

"Then let's get you back to bed." Hojo replied.

With Inuyasha.......................

A day had past, and Inuyasha could feel his powers fading away.

He was pretty close to the village now, so he could just walk and be there soon.

He wondered if Kagome really wanted to see him or not.

_Of coarse she'll want to see me! _Inuyasha's mind told him.

Inuyasha was almost at the village. He would be there in a half hour at the most, and there was still about two hours until the sun would completely set.

With Kagome.................

The day had gone by. Hojo wouldn't leave Kagome alone, but had finally gone home. And now Kagome really need to have some alone time. So she flew towards the barrier again. She just wanted to try to get away again. She was supposedly the strongest in the village. There had to be something she could do get through that barrier. But what?

Kagome kept flying though the woods, and it was getting darker by the minute.

She finally made it to the barrier.

Kagome sat there on the branch, thinking about anything she could do to get through. Then she saw something coming. it looked like...

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled as she flew to him, forgetting about the barrier, and slamming into it, only to fall back on the branch.

Inuyasha had heard her, and looked around, and saw her right by the branch.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran towards her, only to be shocked by the barrier. He immediately shot up. "What the neck happened?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't know." Kagome replied. "The pixies here put up a barrier to keep me from leaving the village. But I don't want to stay here." Kagome said as she looked down at the ground and started to cry. "And now we can't be together. 'Cause you can't get through the barrier either." Kagome cried.

"Don't cry Kagome." Inuyasha said. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her, but he couldn't. Then it hit him. "Hey Kagome! Tonight is the new moon!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"Last time it was a new moon we BOTH changed to human. Barriers don't usually work on humans." Inuyasha explained.

"D-do you th-think it will w-work?" Kagome cried.

"There's only one way to find out." Inuyasha said. "And that is to wait and see."

Then Inuyasha and Kagome both sat on their side of the barrier, waiting for the sun to set.

AN- So....... should this work??? Or should I add a twist again????? Hmm......... I'll think 'bout it. Oh! I got the Inuyasha movie AND the Inuyasha CD called Wind! I'm listening to the CD right now!!! I luv it!!! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The sun had set, and Inuyasha had changed into a human, but nothing was happening to Kagome.

"Why isn't it working?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe you have to wait for a little while longer." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall from her face at any second, but failed. Tears fell from her eyes. She started crying, looking down at the ground.

Inuyasha got up and walked to her, the barrier didn't do anything but let Inuyasha through.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly as he knelt in front of her. (AN- Kagome is still in her pixie form, small as Inuyasha's hand).

Inuyasha reached his hand out to Kagome and lifted her up to his face.

Kagome looked up. "I-It worked!" Kagome exclaimed.

Then smoke surrounded Kagome. Inuyasha set her down and both only smile at each other as the smoke covered Kagome completely.

Then a familiar face showed up.

"KAGOME!!!" A man yelled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm Kagome's husband!" The man yelled.

Inuyasha eyes went wide, just as the smoke dissappeared to show a human Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha looked at her. Inuyasha looked so hurt, and Kagome wanted so bad to comfort him, but he started walking away.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha didn't stop, and didn't reply.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome yelled even louder.

Inuyasha still didn't reply or stop. He was almost out of site now.

"INUYASHA SIT!!!" Kagome yelled.

Then the necklace around Inuyasha's neck lit up and Inuyahsa was thrusted to the ground.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT WENCH?!?!?!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dont you DARE call me THAT!" Kagome yelled as she walked over to him. Then she knelt beside him.

Hojo was now their size and ran to Kagome. (AN- Their still inside the barrier).

"Kagome, love, let's leave this humann be." Hojo said.

"SHUT-UP HOJO!!!!" Kagome yelled. "I am NOT your wife!" Kagome yelled, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Kagome. Don't worry. Now let's go." Hojo said softly as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

SLAP!!!

Kagome slapped Hojo in the face, leaving a hand print on his cheek.

"DON'T you DARE touch me!" Kagome yelled. "I am NOT your wife!!! How many times do you need to hear it?!?!?! This man is the one I love! Not you! And not any of those other fairies!

"I don't want to live in this village anymore!!! I don't want to rule here anymore! I'm tired of people staring at me where ever I go! I'm tired of having body guards! I don't want ANY of this!!!" Kagome yelled, then suddenly broke down crying.

Inuyasha was able to lift himself from the ground now and only looked at Kagome with surpried.

_She was really pissed. _Inuyasha thought in a amazment.

Then Hojo started to move closer to Kagome to comfort. Inuyasha started to growl, and Hojo backed away.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and only cried into his shoulder as Inuyasha started to rock her back and forth. And they stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome woke up to find three faces staring at them angrily.

Kagome looked up to find her three body gaurds. Clover, Flower, and Aqua.

"Where have you been Kagome?" Clover asked.

"The council wants to talk to you." Aqua added.

"Who's the hottie?" Flower asked. Then she gasped and covered her mouth. "Are you cheating on Hojo?!"

"NO!" Kagome yelled. "I will NOT marry Hojo!"

Inuyasha only pulled Kagome closer, holding her in his arms, and gently kissing her forehead.

"Whatever. But you need to go see the council." Aqua said as she grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her away.

Inuyasha immediately jumped up, ready to attack Kagome's body guards.

"It's OK Inuyasha." Kagome said beforeheading off with the rest of the fairies.

"You can come too. They'll wantto talk to you." Clover said, then she waved her hands towards Inuyasha. Then a small tornado surrounded Inuyasha, and the next thing he knew, he was the size of all the fairies.

"Come-on Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the village.

In the village, everyone was staring at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha could hear some people making comments about them too.

"Isn't she supposed to be with Hojo?"

"Who would pass up Hojo for a half breed demon?"

And other comments that Inuyasha didn't like, so a low growl formed in his throat.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"The other people are talking about us. And I don't like what I'm hearing." Inuyasha replied.

"Just ignore them. You're here with me and there's nothing they can do about it." Kagome replied.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he kiss Kagome on the forehead.

AN- ther's another chappie. Sry it's so short. I'll make up for it next time by giving you guys a big, long chappie!!!! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking through the village. Clover was leading them to where the council was, and Flower and Aqua followed behind them.

Inuyasha still continued to hear people's comments, but tried his best to ignore them.

"We're here." Clover said as she stoppped.

Kagome looked up to where there was a hole in a tree.

"In that hole is where the council is waiting for you." Aqua said.

"OK." Kagome said, then she looked at Inuyasha and realized, how the heck is he supposed to get up there?

Then Kagome got an idea. Shestepped away from Inuyasha a little bit and looked at him. "Stay still Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Nothing. I just need you to stay right there for a minute." Kagome repleid. Then she closed her eyes and waved her hands and little sparkles flew from her hands and surrounded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked around him. What was happening? What was Kagome doing to him?

Then a cloud of smoke surrounded Inuyasha. The could stayed there for a few minutes, and when it cleared, Inuyasha had wings.

"What the hell is this?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You'll need them to get to that hole up there." Kagome replied. "Did you expect me to carry you?"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "But they're just so... girlie!"

"Deal with it. I'll make them dissappear once we get up there." Kaogome said.

"Whatever. Let's just get this overwith." Inuyasha said. Then he started to fly using the wings Kagome gave him, and found it, to his surprise,very easy.

Then they landed in the room where the council was and saw a whole round table with chair around it. Each chair had someone sitting in it, and all the people looked like old men.

"He-hello?" Kagome said.

"Ah! Kagome. We need to talk to you about your duties as the village leader, and taking over your mother's throne." One said. Then he saw Inuyasha. "Who is this?"

"This is my true love, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, making it a point that Inuyasha was the one she loved and not Hojo.

"Oh. Well, if he could step out for a moment and wait in that area over there while we discuss, then that would be great." The one said.

"And then we would like to talk to him, in private." Another said.

"Sure." Kagome said, then asked Inuyasha if he could go over to the area the elder fairies had pointed out. He did, and it had a basrrier around it, which made him unable to hear anything that was being said.

"Thankyou." The fairie said. "Now, let's get down to business."

"Right. But what exactly do I do?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you are the one who has the most power in this village. Nothing can be done, construction wise or a few other subject without your permission, and you must have at last one heir to the throne for when you die." Another fairie explained.

"Am I able to just choose a successor if I do not wish to have an heir?" Kagome asked.

"No. Because your powers only pass down through generations. You must have a child, who will have the same powers as you." Another fairy replied.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked.

"Basically." The one fairy replied. "We will meet once a month to discuss things that come to our attention."

"OK." Kagome said.

"Now if you would step into that barrier, we would like to talk to the hanyou in private." The one fairy said.

"His name is Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Whatever." A fairy said, not making Kagome too happy. But she still stepped into the barrier and told Inuyasha that the council wanted to talk to him in private.

Inuyasha walked out of the barrier and stood before the council.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, umm... Inuyasha." One fairy said.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"We understand that you and Kagome loved each other." Another Fairy said.

"Yeah. What of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It doesn't work out for us." Someone said from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around to see Clover, Aqua, and Flower.

"Why the hell not?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because, Kagome is also half breed. She is only half fairy, and half demon, which is one reason why she is more powerful than her mother was." Someone from the council said.

"And your point?" Inuyasha asked, not sounding too happy.

"If she were to be with you, then her child would not have her powers. They would not be powerful enough to take over the throne." Flower said as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"Which is why she has to be with Hojo, not you." Aqua said.

"Too bad." Inuyasha said.

"Don't you see that her being with you would only make things harder for her." Clover said. "Your child would suffer great because they wouldn't be just a half-breed."

"Whatever! I don't care! Kagome and I love each other! And I'm gonna let some stupid fairy take her when she wants to stay with me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone was silence. They didn't want things to get violent because Kagome could sse what was going on outside of the barrier.

Then Kagome walked out of the barrier. "What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Flower said, giving Inuyasha a glare.

"Yeah. Nothing." Inuyasha said, then he walked over to Kagome. "Let's go." He said as he took Kagome's hand and walked out of the room with her.

Later on................

Kagome and Inuyasha found a quiet spot where they could spend some time together. They figured out that they would be able to get out of here until the next new moon, so they decided to just wait until then.

"So..." Kagome said. "What exactly happened between you and the coucil?" Kagome asked.

"They don't want us to be together." Inuyasha said while looking Kagome in the eye. "That's why they took you away from me in the first place. That's why they put up a barrier that I would be able to get through while I had my demon powers and that you wouldn't be able to get through either. And it'sa why they set that Hobo guy up as your husband." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome eyes started to water up. Then she basically threw herself at Inuyasha and hugged him. She cried into Inuyasha's chest, and Inuyasha could feel the tears soaking through his kimono and the wetness touching his chest.

"But why would they do that?" Kagome cried.

"Because..." Inuyasha didn't want to say more. She would only break down more if he told her. "Because I'm demon, not fairy." Inuyasha said, not wanting to tell her the whole story.

"So?" Kagome asked. "I love you." Kagome cried.

"I know." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome and rocked heer back and forth and kissed her on the top of her head as Kagome continued to cry into his kimono.

AN- I said I would make it longer to make up for the last chapter. So there you go. I know, you're all thinking I'm so evil for putting this little twist into the story. Inu and Kag can't be together 'cause the council and probably the rest of the village will be mad. And they're stuck in the village for another month! Hehehehehehe. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	24. Chapter 24 You'll hate me for this one

**Chapter 24:**

It was now night. Inuyasha and Kagome shrunk down to the size of a regular fairy and stayed in Kagome's home.

Kagomehad cried herself to sleep in Inuyasha's arms that night. But now she was peacefully sleeping next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha examined her every feature, lost in her beauty. He couldn't bare the thought of not having her near him. He just wished that the whole council would just let them go, and they could live happily together. But no. They were stuck here, where Inuyasha was surrounded by enemies.

No one in the village liked Inuyasha. They were only nice to him when Kagome was around. And he didn't like anyone in the village but Kagome. But he couldn't attack them, not with Kagome around.

Then Inuyasha sensed something outside the room. He hear footsteps, and wings flapping. Then he saw smoke.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Smoke! Where was it coming from. Then Inuyasha caught a wiff of the smoke and figured out it wasn't smoke.

He started to feelsleepy, and the last thing he saw was the blury picture of someone's face and then his face was covered by something before he passed out.

Wherever Inuyasha was being taken..............

"Did you get the half-breed?" Inuyasha heard a man's voice ask.

"Yes." He heard a woman's voice say.

"Did Kagome notice?" The man asked.

"No sir. She was fast asleep." The woman replied.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry at first, but he soon was able to see clearly to find that he was in a cage and tied up.

He looked to sse who the people talking were to see that it was someone from the council and...

"Flower!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh look..." Flower said in a babying tone. "Did the little puppy have a nice nap?" She asked as she reached her hand into the cage and squeezed Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha tried to bite her, but Flower moved her hand away from Inuyasha quickly.

"Oh. You're a bad doggy." Flower teased, obviously getting Inuyasha pissed off.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why, we're keeping Kagome safe from you." Flower replied.

"Flower used to be a professional theif not long ago. We thought we should put he talents to good use for once." The fairy from the council said.

"You're sick." Inuyasha stated, sounding very pissed. "All of you!" He yelled.

"Oh. Poor half-breed can't go back to Kagome." Flower babied Inuyasha again. "Because you're not good enough for her.

"Leave her alone. Let her be happy with Hojo." Flower continued. "There's no way she could love you anyway."

"That's not true!" Inuaysah yelled. "Kagome and I both love each other!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really?" Flower asked. "'Cause I thought I heard her say that she couldn't stand you? That there was no way she could love a half-breed? That she would much rather be with Hojo than some stubborn hanyou?" Flower said.

Inuyasha was only getting madderr by the minute. Kagome wouldn't say those things about him. She never would! Flower was only trying to get them against each other. Just like what Naraku did to him and Kikyo.

But then Inuyasha saw someone walking in. It was...

"Kagome!" He exclaimed.

But Kagome when Kagome looked at him, she didn't look the same. She looked happy to see Inuyasha, but to see him tied up and in a cage.

"Good work Flower." Kagome said. "Now get rid of him and send Hojo back to my room." kagome said as she walked out of the door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kagome continued to walk away.

"See Inuyasha?" Flower said. "She loves Hojo. Not you."

Inuyasha's face was filled with pain and anger. How could Kagome do this to him?! After all they've been through?! But Inuyasha saw Kagome, and saw the features of her face. The way she looked at him. Not happy to see him. Not happy that he was unharmed. But happy that she would be rid of him.

Inuyasha felt his stomach twist into knots as the pain in his chest grew. He tried to fight back tears that threatened to come from his eyes. But the tears came. Two tears alone fell down his cheeks. Just two.

He couldn't wipe them away with his hands tied behind his back, so they stayed there.

Kagome was gone, and Inuyasha wasn't loved by her anymore.

AN- You all hate me and think I'm evil now! I know you do! There's no way you could think I'm an angel or anything after what I've done to our favorite couple! But is the story over? Or will it continue? What will happen to Inuyasha? Why is Kagome acting the way she is? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!?!?!?!?!? These are all the questions running through your mind and I know it! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Kagome was in her bed. She had slept well the night before, and wanted to spend the day with Inuyasha.

She felt an arms around her waist. She knew it would be Inuyasha. But then she turned over and opened her eyes.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!" She screamed.

It wasn't Inuyasha. No. It was Hojo.

"Kagome! What's wrong?"Hojo asked.

"What are you? When did you? WHERE THE HELL'S INUYASHA!?!?" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome." Hojo said softly. "It's OK. I'm here now. Everything's going to be OK."

"No! Nothing's going to be OK!" Kagome yelled as she got off of her bed. "Nothing in my life will be OK with out Inuyasha! Now where is he?!"

"He left." A voice said.

Kagome turned around to see Clover in the doorway.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He left. I guess he really didn't love you as much as you thought." Clover replied.

"No." Kagome said in almost a whisper. Then she collapsed on the floor, crying nonstop.

She felt her chest hurt. Her heart was in so much pain. He didn't even say good-bye. But he couldn't have left. No. He wouldn't.

Then Kagome stood and ran out of her home crying.

Hojo ran after her, but was stopped by Clover.

"Let her be for while. She'll come back." Clover told Hojo.

"OK." Hojo said as he went back inside to wait for Kagome to return.

With Kagome........

Kagome was flying through the forest. She didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

_He couldn't have left. He can't get through the barrier. He has to be here. He just has to! _Kagome thought as she searched for her love. But no luck

With Inuyasha...............

Inuyasha was still tied up. Still locked in the cage, while Flower was sitting there in a chair guarding him.

"When are guys goona let me go?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Never." Flower replied. "We can't risk you getting out. You might hurt the other fairies in the village. Or worse, go after Kagome."

Just hearing her name made the pain in Inuyasha's chest worse. He remember when she was ther last night. How could she had seemed compared to her normal self. Had the whole thing just been an act? All the love that they had? Everything they went through together? These questions ran through Inuyasha's head. He just couldn't believe that that was Kagome he saw last night. But his eyes didn't fail him. It was her.

"Stop thinking about her. You'll never see her again." Flower said.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha yelled, then he was able to break the ropes that had kept his hands behind his back for so long. Then he went to tear apart the cage, only to find that he couldn't even touch it without being shocked.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You won't get through there." Flower said, looking like she really wasn't paying any attention to him and looking at her nails. "There's a barrier around it. Not even Kagome could break through it. Not without one of us to tell her how."

"You bitch." Inuyasha said.

"I know." Flower laughed.

Inuyasha only growled. He couldn't get out. Not even to leave the village. He was trapped.

Later on............

It had gotten dark out. Kagome couldn't see anything, so she decided to just go back home, hoping that Hojo wasn't there.

But when she got home, he was the first person she saw.

"Are you feeling better Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Not at all." Kagome said miserably as she stood there glaring at Hojo.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Hojo sighed as she walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, completely confident. "Everything is going to be OK."

"No Hojo! Everything will NOT be OK!" Kagome yelled as she stepped away from Hojo.

"Kagome. I'm here for you. I'll protect you, take care of you, and love you. I'll give you anything you need." Hojo said to Kagome.

"But you can't give me the love I need Hojo." Kagome replied. "Now ple-"

"Any luck Kagome?" Aqua asked.

Kagome features suddenly changed from sorrow to rage as she turned to Aqua. Then a fir could be seen surrounding her.

"What did you say to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I know that you didn't want us to be together. Now what did you do to him?"

"We did nothing Kagome." Aqua said. "We said nothing, and did nothing. He just left."

"NO!" Kagome yelled. The fire around her getting stronger. "He would NEVER do that!!!" Kagome yelled. Then Kagome felt herself being tackled.

Clover had come up behind her and tackled her.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled.

"I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this Kagome." Clover said. Then she let a wave of shock go through Kagome, and Kagome fell limp, unconscious.

"What did you do to her?!" Hojo yelled.

"She'll be fine. Just let her sleep." Clover said.

"We'll have to make her forget about the half-breed." Aqua said.

"We can do that later. It's too late now. We can't do it while she's unconscious." Clover said.

"Fine. We'll take care of it tommorrow when she wakes up then." Aqua said.

"Right." Clover said as she carried Kagome over to Hojo.

Hojo then took Kagome over to her bed and laid her down so she could sleep there.

"You shouldn't stay here tonight Hojo." Clover said. "You need to go home tonight."

"I'd rather stay and keep an eye on Kagome." Hojo replied.

"Let us do that." Aqua said. "We'll make sure nothing else happens to her."

"Fine." Hojo said as he flew out the door.

Then Clover locked the door. "Now we wait." She said.

AN- There's another chapter. I know all of you think I'm evil now. How could you not?! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Morning had come. Inuyasha hadn't getten any sleep. He was up all night trying to figure out a way to get throught the barrier. Then he looked at the wall behind him. He wondered if the barrier was only in front of him and not to the sides or the back. Or maybe....

_I can use Tetsusaiga to break the barrier. _Inuyasha thought. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier.

He looked at Flower. She was sound asleep on her chair.

Inuyasha figured he could kill two birds with one stone. Use Tetsusaiga to get rid of the barrier, and kill Flower in the process. It would work,

So Inuyasha unseathed the Tetsusaiga and held it up and the wind scar surrounded it.

"This better work." Inuyasha mumbled to himself before bringing the blade down.

Flashes of light could be seen everywhere. Then a blast hit the barrier, and Inuyashas could hear Flower let out a scream.

Did it work?

Then the smoke cleared, and Inuyasha could see that it did work. He was free! Flower was dead too!

"Now to leave." Inuyashs told himself. He wasn't going after Kagome. He remembered what she looked like that night. How cruel her tone was. Everything. His heart felt like it fell straight to the pit of his stomach.

Then Inuyasha ran out.

With Kagome...........

Kagome had woken up to find that she was tied to her bed. Her eyes went wide. Then she saw Clover and Aqua standing over her.

"YOU!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome. Just hold still. It will all be over soon." Clover said.

"NO!!!!" Kagome yelled. Then a flash of light surrounded her. It shocked Clover and Aqua. They couldn't even touch her without being burned.

Then the ropes that ties her to the bed came loose. She got up.

"Kagome!" Clover threatened.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.

"If you do this, then we will kill the hanyou." Aqua said.

"What?" Kagome asked, the flame suddenly dying.

"We have him captured, and all we have to do is give Flower the word, and he's dead." Clover said.

"But if you come with us, then we'll let him live." Aqua added.

Kagome thought about it. If they killed him, then she would never see him again. So she decided.

"Fine." Kagome said as she looked down at the ground.

"Good." Aqua said. "Now follow us."

Kagome did as told, and followed them outside.

With Inuyasha.................

Inuyasha was running around the village, trying to find a way out.

Then he saw Kagome following Aqua and Clover.

_Kagome... _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and her eyes widened.

_Inuyasha! _Kagome thought.

Then Kagome ran away from Aqua and Clover, running to him.

Inuyasha turned away.

Kagome stopped when she got to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she lifted her hand to his face.

Then Inuyash slapped it away.

Kagome's eyes started to water up.

"What!? Now you want me again?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was so confused. What was wrong with Inuyasha?

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're the one who said I was a good for nothing half-breed! You told Flower to get rid of me!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled with tears starting to flow from her eyes. "Inuyasha! I would never say that! You're the one who left!"

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled. "I was kidnapped! You hired Flower to kidnap me and keep me in a cell!"

"No I didn't!" Kagome yelled.

Then it was all coming clear to Inuyasha. Naraku had done the same thing to him and Kikyo. He turned them against each other. Now the fairies were doing the same to Kagome and him. He wouldn't let this happen.

Then Clover and Aqua ran to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Oh! Inuyasha! When did you get back?" Aqua asked.

"What the hell are ou try'n to pull?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you mean?" Clover asked.

"You set all this up! Kidnapping me! Having someone look like Kagome and say that she didn't love me! Everything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So." Aqua said. "You figured everything out."

"What?" Kagome asked. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Kagome yelled.

"We couldn't let you be with a half-breed." Clover said.

"You're half farie, and half demon" Aqua added. "We could let you be with a half demon. So we set you up with Hojo."

"But when we found out that you were in love with this thing, we decided to get rid of him." Clover said.

"But now it looks like we need to get rid of you both anyway, seeing as how you know everything." Aqua said.

"Where is our sister?" Clover asked.

"She's dead." Inuyasha said. "I had the pleasure getting rid of her."

"You asshole!!!" Aqua yelled.

Then a fight began.

AN- Hope you guys are liking this story! I have no clue how I'm going to end it. So you might be surprised, or you might not. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	27. Fight

**Chapter 27:**

Inuyasha unseathed the Tetsusaiga. He was ready to fight.

Kagome had been enraged. Own kind hadn't taken her in, they had been trying to manipulate her. That's all, they just wanted her so they would have a leader, nothing more. And now they wanted to get rid of the one she loved and erase her memory so she would go with some health nut fairy?! There was no way Kagome was going to let them.

_I can get rid of them with one blow. All I need is the wind scar. _Inuyasha thought. Then he raised the sword. "WIND SCAR!!!" He yelled as he swung the sword and a blast came from the sword, tearing up the ground, but then Inuyasha saw the blast coming back at him. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. Then he looked at Clover and Aqua.

"Ha ha ha." Clover laughed, she was holding up her hand. "Do you think you can kill us with that little blast of light?" Clover asked.

"Cool firework show though." Aqua laughed at Inuyasha.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Then he looked at Kagome, who was in his arms. Her eyes were glowing bright purple. Her hands had sparks forming in them. She was looking at Aqua and Clover. She gentley pushed away from Inuyasha and stood. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome.

"Stay here." Kagome said, sounding like she was in a transe. Then she started to walk towards Clover and Aqua.

Aqua looked at her. "Wow Kagome, deciding to finally stop crying?" Aqua joked.

Then Clover looked at Kagome. She was different. There was a much stronger aura around her than before.

Then a ball of light formed between Kagome's hands and it shot at Clover and Aqua.

Clover jumped out of the way. She looked over to see if Aqua was OK, but Aqua was gone. No sign of her anywhere. Then Clover looked at Kagome. "You bitch!" She yelled as she lunged at Kagome with punches and blasts of light.

Kagome was hit in the leg. Her eyes went back to normal and her hands had no more sparks flying in them. She winced at the pain of her leg. Then Clover landed in front of her.

"And now I will kill you to avenge me sisters." Clover said as a blast of light started to form in her and, pointing straight to Kagome.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled as lunged at Clover, making her move so she could dogde him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Clover. But CLover was too fast. She dodge every attack Inuyasha threw at her.

"Insolent puppy. Why don't you just give up?" Clover yelled as she threw a blast at Inuyasha, and hit his arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped and grabbed his arm in pain. It was almost useless, barely able to hold it, let alone swing it.

Kagome still had a bad leg, but was able to fly at Clover.

Kagome flew at Clover, punching her in the face and knocking her to the ground. Then Kagome gentley landed on her feet, supporting herself on her good leg. Then she pointed a hand at Clover. "Give up." Kagome told her.

"Never." Clover said as she took some dust in her hands and threw it into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome fell back. Her eyes stung. She couldn't see anything.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran at Clover. "Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha yelled. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha used his powers to attack Clover.

But Clover deflected the attack, and it hit Inuyasha, cuting his arm and arcoss the chest.

Inuyasha was now bleeding.

"Aww. The poor half-breed." Clover babied Inuyasha. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She continued to tease him.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said. "Blade of Blood!" He yelled as red blades shot at Clover, cut her leg and arm.

Clover put a hand to her cut on the arm. She winced at the pain. "I've never been hit by a man before. But I don't intend to let it happen again!" Clover yelled as she attacked Inuyasha, sending him to the ground.

Then Kagome came at Clover with a blast from her hand. "You're going down Clover!" Kagome yelled as she blasted a light from her hand. The blast hit, going straight through Clover's chest.

"I was defeated." Clover sighed as she fell to the ground, lifeless.

AN- OK. The story is NOT over yet. I still have a few more idea left for this. So don't worry. Now somebody please read the Third Episode Remake for me. And I'm gonna keep telling you guys until I start getting a few reviews for that story. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	28. Jail

**Chapter 28:**

Kagome and Inuyasha had won the fight. Every fairy and pixie in the village had seen the whole fight.

"IT WAS HIM!" One pixie girl yelled.

"HE KILLED THE FAIRIES!" A fairy yelled.

Soon a mob started coming angrily at Inuyasha. Kagome looked around. What were they doing? She could see some of them were forming blasts of light in their hands that they were ready to throw at Inuyasha.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled.

"He killed those fairies!" A fairy yelled.

"We all saw the whole thing!" Another fairy yelled.

"He must be executed!" A pixie yelled.

"**I **am yout leader! And **I **will have final say in whether ANYONE is executed!" Kagome yelled.

"Who the hell are you!" A fairy yelled.

"I am the Black Pixie!" Kagome yelled. "Now all of you back away!" Kagome yelled at them. And it seemed to be working. All the fairies and pixies and made the blasts of light in their hands fade to nothing. "Those fairies that were killed were trying to kill ME! Inuyasha was protecting me!" Kagome yelled. "So he did nothing wrong! He only protected your ruler!" Kagome yelled at them.

"But!" And elderly fairy said as he walked out from in the crowd. "Even if the killing was for a good cause, he must at least have a trial." The elder said.

"But-" Inuyasha started.

"No buts about it! You must have a trial in front of the council." The elder said. "If there is no trial, you will be executed."

"He's right Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "There's nothing I can do about it." Kagome said. "And you'll have to stay in a prison cell until the trial is over." Kagome said, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"It's OK Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled her close and hugged her gently, as if she were so fragile she could brake at any second. Then he kissed her on the top of her head while he held her close.

"You have to come with us." A fairy who looked more like a soldier said as he grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and pulled him away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, but she only fell to the ground crying. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" Kagome asked herself as she cried.

AN- OK. This isn't very long. I know. But I'm just putting you guys in more suspence. And hey! At least I updated! I mean, I haven't updated this story in a long time, so be thankful I remembered to update it! Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	29. Stop Crying

**Chapter 29:**

Inuyasha was once again stuck in a jail cell. There was no barrier for this one, but he knew that if he broke out, he would just get himself in more trouble and wouldn't be able to get himself out of it.

It was dark in the room. Inuyasha could barely see anything, but was still able to get around the cell without tripping over anything. The cell was empty too. There wasn't even a bed or anything. He would have to sleep on the hard floor. There were two guards outside of the cell now.

Then Inuyasha saw a figure come into the room. He couldn't make out who it was, until he heard the voice of the person.

"I need to see him." A girl's voice said.

"Certainly ma'am." One of the guards said as he opened up the door to the cell.

Then the girl looked back at the guard. "Could we have some privacy please?" She requested. "I promise you that we won't try anything."

"Yes ma'am." The other guard said, but the other guard seemed reluctant to leave. So the first guard grabbed him by the arm. "Let's just let them be together." He whispered tot he reluctant guard. "There's no telling if the boy will be found not guilty or not. This could be her last chance to see him." He whispered quietly. "Let them be."

"Fine." The reluctant guard replied, and the two left.

Once the guards were gone, the girl looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She asked, sounding like she was crying now.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Is that you?" Inuyasha asked as his hands searched through the darkness for her.

"Yes." Kagome cried. Then she fell into him, burying her face in his chest, crying. "I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest, making the kimono wet.

"Sorry about what?" Inuyasha asked her. "For coming to help you? For bein here for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. For getting you mixed up in all this." Kagome cried, now looking up at Inuyasha. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and now they could see each other. "And now you might be killed because you killed those fairies to protect me." She cried even more.

Inuyasha places a hand under her chin and lift her face to his, kissing her pationatly. Kagome returned the kiss, not wanting to stop. But Inuyasha pulled away, ending the kiss. "It's OK Kagome. I did it all for you." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Kagome cried, her arms wrapped around his neck as cried. "But I don't want you to die!" She cried more.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Kagome..." He said softly. "Everything is going to be OK." He told her.

"But what if it isn't?" Kagome asked. "What if you were found guilty, and then they kill you? How will I go on without you?" She cried.

"You're strong Kagome. I know you'll make it through, no matter what happens." Inuyasha reassured her.

"I don't want to have to live without you." Kagome told him. "The trial is in one week." Kagome informed Inuyasha. "And if they find you guilty, you will be killed." Kagome cried.

"Stop crying about it already!" Inuyasha exclaimed, not sounding too comforting anymore. Then he saw how upset Kagome was, and he just could help but feel guilty. So he softened his expression and looked at Kagome lovingly. "Look, we just have to spend what time we have left together." Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hands in his. "That's all we can do." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

Kagome let out a small sniffle. "OK." She sniffled, trying to get herself to stop crying.

And for the rest of the night, Inuyasha held her in his arms as she slowly cried herself to sleep in his arms.

AN- OK. Sry it took me so long. Been pretty busy, even though I've updated almost everything but this.Sry. OK? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	30. Untitled

**Chapter 30:**

6 Days left for the trial.

Kagome had spent all night in the jail cell with Inuyasha. She cried herself to sleep the night before. And now she was fast asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha was also alseep, holding Kagome close to him, not wanted to let her go. But then someone walked in, and Inuyasha woke up, hearing the person walking in. Inuyasha was fully awake in seconds, and looking at who was walking in.

It was one of the guards.

"I think it's time for her to leave." The guard said.

"Let her sleep." The other guard said.

Inuyasha was glad one of the guards would let Kagome stay. That's all Inuyasha wanted. Just to be near Kagome was enough for him.

"Mmmmmm..." Kagome moaned as she shifted around a bit in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha looked down at her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Morning." She said to Inuyasha as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she looked over to where the guards were.

"Ma'am." The guard said. "I think it is time for you to go." He told her.

"I would like to stay here." Kagome told him.

"Ma'am, I am sorry, but you ca-"

"I want to stay here!" Kagome yelled sternly. "I would like to spend these next few days here. I don't care what you tell me. I am NOT leaving." Kagome said, her grip on Inuyasha's arms tightening.

"Yes Ma'am." The guard said, obviously a bit scared of Kagome now.

"Thankyou." Kagome said. Then she turned back to Inuyasha, resting her head on his chest.

Inuyasha only held Kagome in his arms. He could not have asked for more right now. Then Inuyasha rested his head on top of Kagome's, taking in her scent as he drifted off to sleep.

That Night...

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard someone screaming.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kagome was gone!

Inuyasha searched through the darkness. Then he saw her. She was being pulled out of the room.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, trying to fight whoever was dragging her out of the jail.

"Kagome!" Inuyashayelled as he lept towards her, only to be held back himself, by chains. He pulled, trying to break the chains so he could get to Kagome and save her. But no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't break the chains. "Kagome!" He yelled again.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome continued to scream, until she was pulled through the door, which was closed behind her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

AN- Well, what do you think? Another problem. Hmm... What do I have planned now? LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	31. I will help you

**Chapter 31:**

Kagome woke up in a dark room. She couldn't see anything. She was chained up, unable to go anywhere. She pulled on the chains, trying to free herself. She tried using her powers to break the chains. Nothing worked.

Then a door opened. She saw a figure in the doorway. It was...

"Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked. "Is that you?" He continued to asked. Then he ran over to her, kneeling beside her. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." Kagome said. "I was with Inuyasha, and then someone pulled me away from him. I don't remember anything else."

"Here." Hojo said as he picked up the keys to the chains and unlocked them.

"Thanks Hojo." Kagome thanked him.

"Why would someone do this to you?" Hojo asked.

"Because I'm in love with a half-demon. And I am also half-demon, but my other half is pixie. Inuyasha's other half is human, and the council doesn't want us together because Inuyasha doesn't have any fairy or pixie in him." Kagome explained. Then tears began to run down her face. "But I love him." She cried.

"It's OK Kagome." Hojo said. Then he looked her in the eyes. "I understand now that you don't love me and your heart has already been taken by another." Hojo said, then he hugged Kagome, trying to comfort her and to get her to stop crying. "But I will do anything in my power to help you." He said.

"You will?" Kagome asked.

"Absolutely." Hojo told her. "It is wrong of the council to do this to you, after how much you and your mother have done for us in the past."

"Thank you so much Hojo." Kagome thanked him as she returned his hug, then pulled away.

Then the door in front of them slammed shut. Kagome and Hojo both jumped and looked at the door. Kagome ran to it, only to find it locked. "Danm!" She cursed. Then she held out her hand and a ball of light lit of in it, before blasting a huge hole in the door. "Come on!" She yelled to Hojo. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Hojo yelled as he followed Kagome back to the jail where Inuyasha was being kept.

AN- There. Hojo no longer wants to marry Kagome. Are you happy? And Kagome is now free. Are you happier? Good. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	32. Strange Woman

**Chapter 32:**

Kagome and Hojo rushed to the jail. It was dark out side, the only light available to them was what the moon had to give, which wasn't much.

They had made it to the jail. There were no guards though, which made Kagome suspicious. What in the world could have been going on? There was no one around that had stopped them. There were no guards anywhere around the jail. Something had to be up.

"Wait." Kagome whispered to Hojo.

"What's wrong?" Hojo asked.

"Something's going on." Kagome whispered. "I mean, there's no one around. No one even came to stop us after I blew down the door. No one is even here guarding the jail. Doesn't it all seem a bit strange?"

"You do have a point." Hojo said. "Maybe we should just go back to my place and come back tommorrow."

"Are you kidding?" Kagor asked. "I'm not going anywhere without Inuyasha." Kagome stated firmly.

"Then let's go." Hojo said as he walked towards the jail, watching out for where he was going, making sure nothing was going to jump out at him. Then he heard something coming from his right. He looked over, but there was nothing, not even a sound.

Then he turned away, only to see someone directly in front of him.

"Hey cutie." She said as she winked at him. He was about as tall as he was. Her hair was long and blonde and her eyes were as blue as the sky was on a clear day. She was actually quite beautiful. She looked very fit too.

Hojo stared at her. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said. "But I'm not looking for you." She said. "I'm looking for her." The woman said as she pointed to Kagome.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked.

"You're the one that's in love with the half-breed, right?" The woman asked, looking at her nails, as if she didn't have a care in the world about anything.

This really annoyed Kagome. "What of it?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just making sure." The woman replied, still acting like she really didn't care.

"Did you do something to him?" Kagome yelled.

The woman looked at Kagome with a surprised look on her face. Her eyes were wide. "Hmm?" She asked. "Oh! Yeah." Then she went back to looking at her nails. "I got him out of that hell hole prison."

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"Follow me." She woman sighed as she walked away from Hojo and Kagome.

Kagome was hesitant to follow. Something about this woman didn't seem right.

The woman stopped walking and looked back at Kagome. "Don't you want to see your love?" She asked, then went back to walking away from them. Kagome started to follow the woman, but stayed on her guard the whole time.

The woman led them to a hut not far from the jail. "This is it." She said, not sounding too enthusiastic.

"What is this?" Hojo asked.

"Where the half-breed is." The woman said, still sounding very bored. She acted a lot like Sesshomaru in many ways. Always sounding bored and not acting like she cared about anything. It was quite strange. Then she walked into the hut. "Coming?" She asked as she looked back at Kagome and Hojo. Then she walked into the house.

Kagome followed her inside, and she was followed by Hojo. Once they were inside, they looked around. There was a small fire lit, keeping the house warm. Then, in the back corner, Kagome could see someone laying down. She looked closer.

The woman had knelt beside the figure in the corner. "How you doing kiddo?" She asked the person.

"Better." The figure replied. That's when Kagome knew who it was.

"Inuyasha?" She said. Then she took a few stepstowards them. "Is that you?"

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Now tell me what you thought of it in a review. K? Thanx! TTFN!


	33. An Election?

**Chapter 33:**

Kagome looked closer. Then the blanket flew off of whoever was under it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked happily as she ran to him.

The woman then got up, letting outa heavy sigh. She walked over to the fire in the center of the hut. She sat by it, and opened a pot that was over to fire, revealing that there was soup being cooked. "Anyone hungry?" She asked as she grabbed a few bowl and pour a little bit of soup into one, then took it to Inuyasha. "Drink, it will help you feel better." The woman said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he took the bowl of soup and sipped from it slowly, as to not burn his tongue. "This is good."

"Yes, well, drink it." The woman said, sounding very bored.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. "I don't think I have ever seen you in the village."

"My name in Mikati." The woman said, still sounding bored. She looked a lot like Kagome. She had black hair, wore a black kimono, and had black wings. "I just came upon this village, them thinking I was their ruler." Mikati said. "I told them that I wasn't, and that I was a wondering fairy. They allowed me to stay in this hut."

"Then she found me outside of her hut. Some guards had beat me pretty badly, and she helped me." Inuyasha said before he took another sip of the soup.

"Would either of you like some soup?" Mikati asked Kagome and Hojo.

"Please." Kagome said.

Then Mikati poured a bowl of soup and handed it to Kagome. "What about you?" She asked Hojo.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Hojo said.

Mikati only shrugged, then she poured herself a bowl of the soup and drank some of it. "So what were you two doing out there?" Mikati asked.

"We were coming to save Inuyasha, but it seems you've already helped him." Kagome replied.

"Yes. He was in poor condition, being beat'n by those bloody fairy soldiers. What kind of place are you running here?" Mikati asked Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You have your own soldiers putting your friends in jail and being beat'n by those stupid soldiers! What's wrong with you?" Mikati asked Kagome. "It's not right. And you are the one in charge of this poor excuse for a village, are you not?" Mikati asked. "I'll tell you something, you better get all this straightened out, or this place will fall apart. Believe me, I've never seen anything like this happen in any other villages." Mikati said as she wagged her finger in Kagome's face.

"It's not my fault!" Kagome yelled back at Mikati, her eyes starting to water up.

"No, it IS your fault. You are in charge of this village. You didn't want this responsibility. Too bad. We don't always get what we want n life Missy. That's life, and you have to deal with it. They don't want you to marry him because he has no fairy in him. Don't listen to them. It's your life, but you must take responsibility until you can pass it on to someone else." Mikati said.

"But who does she pass it on to?" Hojo asked.

"Have an election." Mikati told them. "Plenty of villages do that now these days. They don't do it by who is born with certain powers anywhere but here these days." Mikati informed Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Mikati said. Then a thump was heard outside. "What in bloody hell was that?" Mikati asked under her breath. Then she went to the door and walked outside, leaving everyone else in the hut.

"She's not from around here is she?" Hojo asked.

"Nope. She said she came from up north in Europe." Inuyasha said. "That's why she has that accent."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

Then a loud blast was heard and a bright lightcould be seen. Kagome jumped up and ran to the door. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get back here!" But Kagome didn't listen. She ran out of the hut, and into what ever was out there.

AN- Hehehehehehehe. I'm a genius!I know. LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	34. Good Night My Love

**Chapter 34:**

Kagome ran out of the hut and lookd around. Mikati was there, fighting off some soldiers. "Mikati!" Kagome yelled as her hands lit up and she hot blats atthe soldiers, knocking them to the ground.

Kagome walked over to Mikati. "Are you OK?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine." Mikati sighed. "Now, I want you to get some rest." Mikati said as she stood. "You must prepare to stand up to the council, and show them who is in charge. That is what your mother would do."

"My, mother?" Kagome asked.

Mikati smiled at Kagome. "I was a friend of hers. And I know she would not stand for this. If she were here, she would be preparing to go scream at the council for running things so poorly." Mikati said as she steered Kagome towards the hut. "Now rest with your loved one. I will guard the hut." She said before sitting on the ground outside of th hut.

Kagome smiled as a lone tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you." She whispered quietly as she went into the hut.

Mikati looked up at the sky. "She's just like you Minoki. She's strong like you. She just doesn't know it yet." Mikati said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Then she focused on her surroundings, swearing that no one would touch the teenagers that were in the hut.

In the Hut

"Kagome! Why didn't you stay here like i told you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because, Mikati needed my help." Kagome said as she knelt beside Inuyasha. Then she looked over to where Hojo was sitting. He was fast asleep, and a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. Kagome let out a giggle at the sight and wished she could have a picture of that. Then she turned back to Inuyasha and kneeled next to him. She brushed some hair from in front of his face. Then she remembered a song her mother would sing to her father before he died. She sang it to Inuyasha.

_Like an angel out the sky you came  
Clearing up all the clouds, the sadness and the rain  
So pure and healing was the love you bring  
I knew inside...(It felt so right)  
_**  
**_For me, I've struggled all my life...  
To find that thing that makes it right...  
With you it seems I may have found  
Some other kind of love..._

_I will love you all my life  
Always be by your side  
And I will give you all I have  
Cause you gave me peace and joy...again, again, again..._

I was scared to let go and trust your love  
After what I'd been through I had had enough  
Whispering through your eyes you never said a word  
But something said...(your heart's safe)

_For me, I've struggled all my life...  
To find that thing that makes it right...  
With you it seems I may have found  
Some other kind of love..._

_I will love you all my life  
Always be by your side  
And I will give you all I have  
Cause you gave me peace and joy...again, again, again...  
_**  
**_A friend is what you'll always have in me  
I'm so grateful for the man you turned out to be  
And it doesn't matter who you happen to meet  
You'll forever be...(a sacred part of me)_

I will love you all my life  
Always be by your side  
And I will give you all I have  
Cause you gave me peace and joy...again, again, again...

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of her voice. "Good night my love." Kagome whispered before kissing Inuyasha on the forehead and laying down next to him, falling asleep herself in seconds.

AN- OK. There's another chapter. Sry it took so long to update. But now it's here, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	35. It Gets Better

**Chapter 35:**

The next day, Kagome woke up thanks to the light that had been shining in her eyes. She felt as arms around her and looked over to see Inuyasha, holding her close as he slept. She smiled, happy that she was able to wake up in his arms. She wished she could do this every morning; wished she didn't have to deal with the council anymore. But like Mikati said, she had to put a stop to this.

"Mmm..." She heard Inuyasha moan before he sat up, seeing her in his arms. "Good morning." He said before he kissed her cheek.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Kagome apologized. She wasn't crying. "Let's just stay in this hut together. Never leave and they won't find us."

"You can't hide Kagome. You're the one who's in charge, not them. Who cares if they're the council. You're supposed the be the Queen or whatever, right? They have to listen to you. You're more powerful than they could ever be." Inuyasha told her. He let out a heavy sigh before he started to sing a song.

_This old world can be cruel sometimes  
When you're looking for answers  
You can't seem to find  
No one understands what you're going through_

Oh I know it can get lonely out there  
When you feel like nobody cares  
Well you look around thinking  
If they only knew  
Well I do

I've felt the chill of this world cut down to the bone  
I've walked many a mile down this road on my own  
I've been through hell on my knees  
Come face to face with the devil  
And I know that it's hard to believe  
But it gets better

Time is a healer but we can't see how  
When you're caught in the moment  
And the hurting is now  
We don't wanna see that maybe somethings  
Weren't meant to figure out

I've felt the chill of this world cut down to the bone  
I've walked many a mile down this road on my own  
I've been through hell on my knees  
Come face to face with the devil  
And I know that it's hard to believe  
But it gets better

This old world can be cruel sometimes  
When you're looking for answers  
Well just keep in mind  
No you're not alone  
We're all trying to find our way through this life

I've felt the chill of this world cut down to the bone  
I've walked many a mile down this road on my own  
I've been through hell on my knees  
Come face to face with the devil  
And I know that it's hard to believe  
But it gets better

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said, her eyes watery as she hugged him lovingly.

"Yeah yeah. Now why don't you go show that council who's boss." Inuyasha suggested.

"Right." Kagome said witha final nod. Then she kissed Inuyasha before getting up and walking out of the hut to see Mikati sitting on a stick that was sitting out side. She looked around. Everything was so green. Bushes and trees that looked much taller while she was her normal pixie size surrounded her. The tree probably wouldn't seem as tall if she had been in her normal human size. There was no grass in the area that they were in. The fairies of the kept it cut very short so theu wouldn't have a problem with it. Kagome looked at Mikati.

"Are you ready girl?" Mikati asked as she stood up.

"Yes. This has to stop right here, and now." Kagome said.

"Will they umm... be OK alone?" Mikati asked, referring to Hojo and Inuyasha.

"Yeah. They should be. And if anything happens, I will take care of it, personally." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Now you're starting to act more like your mother." Mikati said.

"What was she like? My mother, I mean." Kagome asked.

"Oh, she was a strong woman. Always looked on the bright side, and never saw anything as a big problem. She fixed everything as quickly as possible, no matter what anyone said about her ways or told her how wrong she was, she got the job done, one way or another. SHe was kind to everyone and everything. She was a lot like you, until she met your father, a half breed also. He was half demon, half human, though most believe he was a full demon. Which is why you turn human on a certain night." Mikati explained. "The council have a real problem with that, but she didn't care. She loved him, and he loved her. She had you, and then your father passed away. The council had nothing to do withhis death though. He died in battle trying to protect you and your mother from a demon. The council actually tried to convince your mother to get rid of you, but she wouldn't have it. She banished anyone who spoke of her doing that to you. She took care of everything." Mikati said before letting out a sigh. "But now it's your turn. So what you think your mother would do."

"Thanks Mikati." Kagome said as she flew ahead towards where the council was, ready to show them who was the boss around here.

AN- I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. Sry, sry, sry! OK? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	36. Fight Fight Fight!

**Chapter 36:**

Kagome flew quickly to the council. This was going to end. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Soon, she started to glow as she flew, her eyes glowing purple as the speed she flew increased. She came ot the village, guards standing outside of where the coucil was.

"Stop!" One of the guards yelled.

But Kagome didn't listen, though she blasted a ball of light at them, making them move out of her way before she entered the room where the council sat at their table. Kagome stopped and landed before them with grace, he eyes stopped glowly, but the anger that showed in her expressions did not leave her face. She stomped towards them, her hands starting to glow.

"See here!" an elderly fairy yelled. "Calm down madam! What had gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me?" Kagome asked, become angrier. "What has gotten into you? I am the queen! You should listen to me! Now! Stop everything that you are doing and listen to me!" Kagome screamed as she stomped her fist, causing the whole room to shake. This got everyone's attention. "Now, I want you to leave Inuyasha and I alone! I am leaving! You can have an election to choose your neew leader! That is how it is done in other villages!"

"Now. How spoiled are you?" A man who looked to be Kagome's age said from the center of the table. He had dark hair, and dark eyes, and pale skin. "Most pixies would de to be in your position, and here you want to throw it all away."

"You shut-up! I am not spoiled! I'm only tired of being pushed around by stupid fairies like YOU!" Kagome yelled as she sent a wave of power at the man, which knocked him back.

Another man began to chuckle. Kagome glared at him. "What is so funny?" Kagome demanded.

"You are just like her, your mother, I mean. Oh my. Seems we may he to get rid you too." The man said.

"You got rid of my mother?" Kagome asked, ferocity growing within her.

"Well, yes, ina way. She was becoming so much of a trouble. We really couldn't get anything done." The man explained.

"You BASTURDS!" Kagome yelled as tears flowed from her eyes and she sent waves of energy at them, but they were blocked by the one who had called Kagome spoiled.

"You dare to challange us girl?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure." Kagome said. "You oand me, one on one. I win, you leave me and Inuyasha be and let us go. You win, and I'll stay here and be a good girl. How's that?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds fair." The fairy said before he jumped out and was hovering over Kagome in seconds.

Kagome looked up at him, glaring at him. "Let's go." She said before she jumped out of the room and into a clear area outside of the tree where the coucil was. The man followed her ad the fight started as veiwers surrounded them, creating a large circle and people yelling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' as the two glared each other down.

They circled, staying acroos from each other. Kagome waited for him to make the first move. She didn't want to endanger her chances of winning this fight, though there weren't many fights she had lost with the other pixies on her way home from school. But this was a full-blooded fairy, and he wanted to ake her down.

"What are you waiting for Queen Kagome? Come attack me." The fairy said.

"Sorry.I don't go by the 'Ladies First' rule. You go first." Kagome replied with an evil smirk.

"As you wish your majesty." The fairy said before he let out a powerful attack of fireballs, but Kagome dogded it, leaving him wide open for an attack. So she attack, blasting a ball o fire in his direction. It hit.

"Yes!" Kagome hissed. But when the smoke cleared, he was still standing.

"Pitiful. And you're supposed to be our leader?" He fairy asked.

"Fine. You want a real attack?" Kagome asked touched her forehead with both of her index fingers on her forehead as she began to chant something. Soon, she began to glow with a black aura surrounding her before putting her palms together and blasting a black fire ball at thefairy and running after it.

"Is that it?" He asked as he started to black it, but it was a little stronger than the last blast. But after her block off what he could, Kagome came up from behind the ball and threw a punch, hitting the fairy in the jaw.

He fell to the ground, holding his jaw and moving it around, making sure nothing was broken. He soon stood though wih little trouble. "I've never been struck in the face, not even by a woman, before. And I don't intend to have it happen again." He said.

"Oh boo hoo." Kagome told him. "Just proves that there's a first time for everything." Kagome sid as she took a fighting position. "Now why don't you start fighting like a real man instead like the pixie's I used to beat up after school when they picked a fight with me." Kagome told him. "It's quite embarrassinig even for me to be winning this easily."

"Heh. If that is what you want." The fairy said. Then he knelt, and a circle with a weird design on it surround him on the ground. Kagome wondered what he was doing, but was smart enough to figure out that it wasn't good. She took a few steps back, just in case. She watched as he concentrated, wondering what was going to happen.

AN- Yeah yeah yeah. I know, I haven't upddated in a while, and now I leave it on a cliffy. Well, the story is almost over, so I'm just trying to make it last for ya! So I'm doing to you a favor here! You should be thanking me instead of calling me evil and what not. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	37. LAST CHAPTER!

This is IT! The end of my story. This was actually one of my first stories, so it's just as sad for me to end it as it is for you guys to find out that this story is over. ;;;sniff;;;sniff;;; It so SAD! Well, better get this overwith! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 37:**

Kagome watched as a wall of light surrounded her enemy. She couldn't figure out if it was a shield of if he was powering up for an attack. But she didn't have the time to wonder. So she clapped her hand together and started chanting some words before a bright light shot from her hands and hit the wall, only to be absorbed by the wall.

"What the...?" Kagome asked as she looked at the wall. She could see the power she just sent at him, but it looked like it was about to come back at her! Kagome flew into the air just as the energy shot out from the wall at her, but it followed her and hit her. She fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ha!" The fairy before her laughed. "You obviously have never seen this power used before!" He told her. "This is my special attack of Joni Kumo. It puts up a barrier and absorbs all attacks of the enemy before shooting the attack back, double the strength."

"You... basturd..." Kagome could barely say as she struggled to stand up.

"Tired already my queen?" The fairy asked.

"Shut-up!" Kagome yelled at him as she ran at the wall and kicked it hard, but nothing happened, except that Kagome hurt her foot in the process. "Damnit!" Kagome yelled as she hopped on one foot.

"Kagome!" She heard a male's voice call her name.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha pushing through the crowd. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was worried about you. What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"He challenged me. I win, we leave. He wins, you leave but I stay." Kagome said.

"I'll take care of it." Inuyasha growled as he stepped forward, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. But before he could do anything, he felt Kagome grab his arm. He turned around to look at her. "What now?" He yelled.

"No Inuyasha. This is my fight. It's my responsibility to put these fairies in their place, not yours. You go back to the hut. I'll be back after the fight." Kagome said looking at him, but recieving an unsure look from Inuyasha. "I promise." She said before she quickly kissed his lips.

Inuyasha only nodded. "Don't you dare lose." He told Kagome before he dashed off into the crowd, leaving Kagome, but not going to the hut. He ran to one of the huts near the fight and jumped on top of it and sat there watching the fight where Kagome couldn't see him from.

Kagome turned back to her enemy. She had to win, for herself and for Inuyasha. This wasn't just about getting out of here anymore though. This was about avenging her mother's death and staying with Inuyasha. She couldn't lose. She wouldn't give up. She was tougher than this, and she had a plan.

Kagome circled her enemy. His sheild was still up, so she was unable to attack him. Then she looked up. She wondered if her plan could work. She flew up, the fairy watching her as she flew above the ray of light, to find an opening!

"Ha! I win!" Kagome yelled. Then she decided to use her ultimate attack. She spun around, her arms moving freely as her eyes closed and she began singing strange words that sounded like a spell. A dark purple aura surrounded her as she concentrated her energy on her target, the fairy. "Now, go!" Kagome yelled as a beam of light was sent straight at the fairy.

He screamed, but that didn't help him, for her was hit with a direct shot from Kagome. There was a bright light, and then the shield the fairy had created dissappeared, only leaving a huge black mark on the ground.

Kagome started to fall to the ground unconcious. The attack had used the last of her energy and she had blacked out after attacking the fairy. Inuyasha quickly jumped over and caught her in the air before landing on the ground with her in his arms. He looked around to see the whole village staring at him. Then he heard clapping noises from the back of the crowd.

"Good job." Mikati said as she walked to Inuyasha. She placed a hand on Kagome's forehead and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hm?" Kagomed asked as she looked up to see the faces of Inuyasha and Mikati. "What happened?" She asked.

"You won girl." Mikati told her with a smile. "It's over."

Kagome got down from Inuyasha's arms and stood up, staggering from Inuyasha until she could balance herself. "No, it's not over yet." She said. Then she went in front of the fairies of the village. "People of this village!" She yelled. "I have wont his battle, and now I must leave. I do not belong here."

"But who will rule?" Someone in the crowd yelled.

Kagome smiled. Then she walked over to Mikati and grabbed her wrist before holding up her hand. "Mikati, will you accept the role of ruler of this village?" Kagome asked.

Mikati looked shocked. "I umm... I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes." Kagome whispered.

"Umm... Sure. Yes, I'll rule this village." Mikati said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. Your new ruler! Queen Mikati!" Kagome yelled to the villagers.

Mikati smiled and looked at Kagome. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem... Mom." Kagome said with a smile.

"Huh?" Mikati asked. "How did you...?"

"Please Mom. Don't you think I could recognize you even with the change in the color of your wings and you attitude?" Kagome asked. "You're not really a wondering fairy, and real name isn't Mikati... Mitila." Kagome winked.

Mitila smiled as she looked at Kagome. "My sweet daughter." She said as she hugged Kagome. "You know I was only doing this so they wouldn't find me. I would have told you, but I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"It's okay Mom." Kagome said. "EEEEKKK!" She creamed as Inuyasha came up behind and picked her up. "Inuyasha! Put me down!" Kagome laughed before Inuyasha kissed her lips passionately. But Kagome pulled away, confusing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Not in front of my mother!"

"Your WHAT?" Inuyasha asked. Then he looked at Mitila with red cheeks. "You're Kagome's mother?" He asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Well, yes, I am." Mitila replied.

"But I thought you died?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I still have a long time to go." Mitila replied. "No I believe you two are supposed to be getting home." Mitila said with a wink to Kagome.

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed with a shocked smiled and wide eyes.

"Oh go you two. But be sure to come back and visit!" Mitila told them.

"We will!" Inuyasha and Kagome said at once. "Bye Mom! I'll come back soon!"

"Yeah sure! Geez! Go!" Mitila yelled at them, but when she looked back, they were already heading off, to their life together. Mitila sighed. "He better take care of her." She said before she walked back into the crowd to greet them.

**THE END!**

AN- Yeah. That's it. Bug surprise, huh? LOL. Anywho, I'm so sad that this is it. I had so much fun with this story. Actually, I was making you guys wait so long because this is the last chapter. But I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to start a new story soon after I finish a few others that are close to being done, such as YOU'RE REAL!. Well, plz R&R. Thanx! Ta-Ta!


End file.
